


All I Want For Christmas...

by likethechesspiece



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bi Kara, Christmas, F/F, and Danvers Sisters, and a lil bit of james, and so i wanted to write this to fill in the time for xmas, but it's mainly just the gals, gay lena, got a lil bit of winn, i just love kara and lena so much, it's got some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: A Christmas romance story for Kara and Lena.
After Lena saves the alien population of Earth, and Kara doesn't thank her, Lena is frustrated with herself for thinking that someone cared for her. But then Kara, being the hero and angel that she is, comes around and tries to repair and become friends with Lena again. Obvs gayness ensues.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get back into writing and am currently in love with Katie and all things Supergirl, and so this happened. Enjoy!!

_December 1 st_

As she sat on the arm rest of her couch, a glass with two ice cubes sitting at the bottom, slowly melting, her eyes wandered around her apartment aimlessly. Those two pieces of ice had been in her glass for only a few minutes, but the glass had been topped up with whiskey four times already. Her mind was blurry and her eyes weren’t focussing on anything in her sights. The gentle, hazy glow from the clear night sky was calling her to the floor to ceiling window ahead of her and so she pushed herself up and staggered over.

A flat hand came up and braced her should she fall, the condensation from the glass on her palm streaking the window. The moon was almost full and if she wasn’t drunk, she was sure that she’d be able to see the craters.

There had been many a night where she had found herself looking at the moon as if it was the comforting smile of a friend, silently asking it to help her, to hold her. But it was just the moon. No matter its beauty and constancy in her life, it was just a rock out there in space.

Space.

Supergirl.

Lena used as much energy as she could muster to raise the glass with what was now two ice cubes worth of water in it and threw it against the floor beside her bare feet. She could consciously feel a shard of glass hit the side of her foot, but she did not flinch. She took a deep sigh in lieu of crying – _not again_ , she told herself – and turned to walk into the kitchen for a cloth and some paper towel to clean up her glass that was in pieces on the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~

 “I should’ve thanked her at least!” Kara’s voice called from under her bed.

“Kara, stop beating yourself up about it, okay?” Alex rolled her eyes. If she had known that her sister was going to mope about how she’d practically brushed Lena off after she only “saved the world”, Alex would’ve stayed back at her apartment, with Maggie. _Maggie_ , Alex’s mind wandered and what only felt like a second later there was a ball of tinsel hitting her face. “What?!”

“Are you even listening to me?”

Alex sighed and smiled, saying that she was ready to listen again.

“I feel so bad for Lena,” Kara started, and was just about to continue before Alex threw the ball of tinsel back at her sister. “Okay! I’ll stop talking about her, but I do feel really bad.”

“Then let’s finish decorating your tree, and then you can call her,” Alex suggested, getting slightly saddened by how much this was eating at Kara.

“But it’s almost ten o’clock; she’s probably asleep.”

“Then you’ll leave a voicemail saying sorry, and that you’d like to catch up for coffee or something? I hate seeing you worry, and so at least you’ll get it off your chest somewhat.”

Kara took a deep breath in and smiled gratefully at her sister. “Okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Alex said, reaching out over the pile of Christmas ornaments to squeeze Kara’s arm. “Now can we get back to finishing this so I can go back to Maggie’s?” Kara hesitated before answering, seeing a slight blush creep into Alex’s cheeks, then decided against decorating for this evening.

“Go. Go back to Maggie and be all gay with her,” Kara teased, making Alex blush more and giggle just a little.

“What about this?” she asked, motioning to the naked tree.

“We can do it another time – there’s still twenty-four days before Christmas. And that way I can call Lena before it gets any later.” Alex gladly dropped her armful of odd decorations on the pile and picked up her coat, giving Kara a long tight hug before heading out.

Kara sighed as she turned around, her apartment just a little too dishevelled for her liking, but first thing’s first, she had to call Lena, otherwise she thought she might go just a little bit insane from guilt.

She picked up her phone from where it sat on the kitchen counter and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Lena’s name. She swallowed before pressing the call button, noticing that it was a rather thick and nervous swallow, but didn’t think too much about it. Her eyes scanned over her many different Christmas decorations as she held the phone to her ear, the dial tone ringing on and on.

“Hi,” she heard Lena’s voice begin, and was about to say hello in return before the message continued. “This is Lena Luthor of L Corp. I’m not available at the moment, but please leave your name and number and I will endeavour to get back to you as soon as possible. Good day!”

_So professional!_ Kara joked in her mind before leaving a message of her own: “Hi Lena, it’s Kara. I’m sorry I haven’t spoken to you in a few days,” she let out with a nervous chuckle, then thought better of it. “Supergirl told me you saved the world, and I thought I might pop by your office tomorrow to ask you about it maybe…For Catco? Let me know what you think. Bye.”

Kara shifted her shoulders uneasily, holding her phone to her chest, where she could feel her heartbeat underneath her knuckles. She stared at the decorations and her empty tree, before feeling tired all of a sudden. She walked to the light switch and flicked them off, making her way to her bedroom to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

Across the city in a high-rise apartment block for the wealthy and powerful, on a couch cloaked in moonlight, lay a sad woman passed out with her phone sitting on the coffee table across from her. It lit up with a voicemail notification from a number with no name, just a red love heart.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 2 nd_

Kara’s alarm went off, echoing through her apartment. She reached over from her seated position and turned it off, then slid out of bed and walked to her bathroom. Her phone sat silent, and more importantly, notification-less on her bedside table. Lena hadn’t returned her call.

~ ~ ~ ~

Lena’s eyes opened and between the morning glare and her throbbing head, she really just wanted to grab a cushion and smother herself but then her phone lit up with a message from her assistant. She looked at the time and grimaced, having realised she slept through her alarm. Suddenly her eyes caught a blurry read dot on her screen, and after rubbing her eyes of their sleep, she saw that it was a heart. She quickly propped herself up on her elbow and reached over to her phone. Her head was pounding more now, but she ignored it and unlocked her phone and played the voicemail.

A wave of relief and something warm and tingly filled her and she sat up and quickly sent a message off to Kara.

**Come by my office anytime today x**

She hesitated before sending, wondering if the ‘x’ was too much, but her shaky morning hands bumped the send button, so she guessed she’d have to live with it. After basking in her oddly intense happiness, Lena sent off an apology message to her assistant and got up to start her day, because today… Today she’d get to see Kara.

After downing some aspirin and hopping into the shower to refresh herself, Lena was beginning to feel better about herself, her day, and actually her whole life.

She’d always been ‘Lex’s sister’, much like Supergirl had mostly been ‘Superman’s cousin’. Even in high school he had been able to lure people into his clutches, making them feel like his most entrusted friends, and not even when he threw them over for a newer model or had grown tired of them had that damaged his image; his reputation. Lena saw this and saw Lex for what he could be from a young age, and perhaps it was because she was adopted, but she never had the desire to trick people into being her friends. She wanted them to choose her willingly.

Lena was a good student and a nice girl that hoped big brother Lex’s ambition would take him far in the world, and she would finally be proud to be ‘Lex’s sister’. But that never seemed to be the case. The older she grew, the more she craved for someone to know her for who she was and what she’d done for this world.

After what Lex had done, and now that he was locked up, she now more than ever wanted to be her own person, to be more than what her name dictated of her. And that is what she and Supergirl first seemed to have in common. And that is where they started their friendship.

As Lena stepped out of the shower and wiped her mirror free of the fog, she smiled absent-mindedly at herself; surely she deserved at least _one_ good friend in her lifetime. She threw the thought out of her head, for she was already late enough as it was. An hour later she was in her office at L Corp and was touching up her make up. As she was late this morning, she decided to only do the bare minimum before heading out the door.

She had paperwork to go through and sign off on which would most likely take her all the way to lunch, but she had a feeling she was falling behind her schedule because every time she heard someone outside her office door, or a breeze caught in the curtain leading to her balcony, she’d look up hoping it was Supergirl or Kara.

She wasn’t sure why, but the fuzzy feeling in her heart when she thought of Kara wasn’t unlike the fuzzy feeling in her stomach when she’d see Supergirl. It was like when she’d see an actor in a movie and knew she’d seen them before but couldn’t pinpoint where. She’d figure it out soon enough, she thought, but right now she needed another cup of coffee and some more aspirin.

It was nearing lunch and after hours of reading through tedious but necessary paperwork, added to the fact she was a little hungover, her head was getting a dull throb and her eyes were hurting. Lena had been “wearing” glasses since she was thirteen, but if she could get away with not actually wearing them she would. And that often worked out for her because she could, as her own boss, give herself breaks as often as she wanted.

But with Kara coming by today, she wanted to have at least half of what she had to do that day done, and that wasn’t going to happen with breaks every half hour; so, she reached down into her bottom draw and pulled out a plain black case and put on her dreaded glasses. They were black rimmed and were perhaps on the bigger side of glasses sizes. Either way she’d never really liked them. She felt a bit of a dork, instead of the powerful business woman she tried to be.

She had to keep pushing them back up her nose, which was something she’d forgotten was so annoying. She tried keeping them on by wrinkling her nose up, but that just seemed to make them slip down more when she relaxed. She was relieved when there was a knock at her door, meaning she could look up and they wouldn’t fall off for the next few minutes, but when she looked up, she saw the sweet, comforting grin of a certain blonde reporter.

“Kara!”

“Hey, cutie!” Kara said as she slipped her bag off her shoulder and sat down. Both women froze for a second or two, and Lena swore she was having a stroke. Had Kara Danvers just called her cute?! “I mean, you look cute with the glasses on. Alex- my sister- says mine are cute when I don’t like them, I just… wanted to be nice.”

“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena assured, tucking that little compliment away for when she needed a pick-me-up. She took the glasses off however, feeling like she’d fogged them up with her blush, and was shocked when they weren’t. “What do you look like without your glasses on, I wonder?” And to that Kara got nervous, hoping that Lena wouldn’t pull a Cat Grant and make her take them off.

She hated the second that Cat had asked her to remove her glasses, not because she wanted to keep her identity secret – well she did, but because she didn’t want Cat to be put in danger by knowing that she and Supergirl were one and the same. It would be easier in the long term for Cat to not know the correlation between the two, and so that is why she’d roped J’onn in to help her get out of the muddle. From that second that Cat had asked her to take of her glasses, she’d hated it because she knew she’d have to lie instead of just omitting the truth.

“I bet you’re just as cute,” Lena’s voice came ringing in Kara’s ears, bringing her back. She sighed, relief filling her because Lena wasn’t going to ask, but also because this felt suspiciously like flirting.

Time to change the subject. “How are you feeling? After saving the world?”

“Well, just the same really,” Lena relaxed back into her chair.

“Even after… finding out your mother was behind Cadmus?”

A deep sigh, and then, “I’m honestly not surprised, so I really just did what I had to do.”

“I’m sorry I came around snooping; I thought I could be sneaky.”

“Kara,” Lena started, getting up out of her chair and rounding the table to lean in front of the reporter. “You are the least sneaky person I know, but you helped me. You made me think, and ultimately realise that I had to take a stand against my mother. So, thank you.”

Kara could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks again, and looked down to fiddle with the pen and pad in her hand. She could sense Lena stand up and move towards her, and closed her eyes, suddenly becoming very aware of the drumming of her heartbeat in her ears. But then she was gone and sitting back in her chair on the other side of the desk.

Lena was pleasantly surprised when she looked at the pile of forms on her desk and noticed she had managed to actually get through the majority of them. She should learn to give herself more credit. “Kara,” she began. “What’re you doing for lunch?”

“Um… nothing? I had a salad in the fridge at work but I’ll tell James- the boss, that he can have it if you wanted to go somewhere?”

“There’s a little café near my apartment. Do you like sushi?”

~ ~ ~ ~

Kara stood next to Lena, not sure what to get, but when Lena ordered she just said “make it two,” and smiled at the woman next to her, who looked so powerful and commanding… even in a little Japanese restaurant down an alley. Before she knew it, Lena had paid and the girl behind the counter was handing over their order with a smile and a thank you nod.

“Where shall we sit?”

“Lena, you didn’t have to pay for me,” Kara protested.

“It’s alright; I wanted to.” The way Lena looked down as she spoke confused Kara. It was almost as if Lena were about to cry, but they were moving again before Kara could think any more about it. They settled on a bench in a nearby park, and when seated, Lena pointed out her apartment. “If you’re ever lost in this part of town and need a place to stop by-“

“You _can_ just invite me over, Lena.” Kara felt rather bold saying that for some reason, but it was what Lena was hoping to hear. The brunette smiled and let out a soft laugh, but stopped when she noticed Kara was staring at her. She had no idea where the courage came from but she stared back, looking deep into the reporter’s earnest eyes. There was something there…

“Kara…” Lena whispered and found herself slowly reaching out, tucking Kara’s hair behind her ear and oh, if that didn’t set her heart racing. Her fingertips grazed the frame of Kara’s glasses so she slowly began pulling them off.

Kara’s mind was a mess. She was sure that Lena could hear her heartbeat, because she could _definitely_ hear Lena’s. What was happening?! Was she revealing her as Supergirl? Was she going to kiss her? Either way she was terrified and knew she’d regret what she was going to do, but she wasn’t ready for either of those things. She stood up abruptly and stepped away, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Her breath was heavy and she felt like she was about to pass out, but she had to get out of there. “I can’t…” She found her mouth forming more words, but she didn’t let them out in fear of what might happen. She wanted to say sorry a thousand times more but her mind couldn’t function as it was, so she turned and swiftly walked away. She found herself in an abandoned alley, clutching her sushi box between her hands so hard that the plastic had split and was about to break right open. She needed to go back to Catco, to the DEO, home…anywhere.

She couldn’t do this.

_Not yet_.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 3 rd_

Again, Kara was disappointed in herself for how she’d treated Lena. This is was so unlike her, she felt. She was Supergirl. She could diffuse bombs and fight mastermind criminals under extreme amounts of pressure and still save the day, but when it came to the gorgeous CEO she had no idea who was controlling her. It was as if little gay Alex was in charge of her mind and got flustered at the smallest thing that Lena did.

And it was driving her insane.

She’d made it back to Catco after her botched lunch date with Lena yesterday and was practically on autopilot for the rest of the day; the way she was speedreading articles and fixing mistakes. Even when James had come by to thank her for the salad, she was zoned out and smiled blankly at him. He, too had noted how unlike herself she seemed and suggested that she take the rest of the afternoon off and go home, or at least pop by the DEO to make sure she hadn’t contracted some alien virus that was washing her out.

She decided against the DEO, fearing that Alex would question her about what was wrong until she was blue in the face, and so she went home and had an early night.

But when the sun woke her the next morning, she decided that a stop-over at the DEO to see Alex would probably make her feel better. And so she stood waiting for Alex to arrive, and when she did, she knew instantly that something was up.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alex asked with a slight frown.

“Lena…”

“Still?” Kara sighed in response because no, it wasn’t ‘still’. It was ‘again’.

“I think I should tell her that I’m Supergirl.”

“Kara, no,” Alex said, placing down her coffee and grabbing her sister by the shoulders. “You can’t tell everyone that you’ve spoken to more than five times that you are Supergirl.”

“I know that, Alex. But I think she knows it.”

“How?” After Kara had explained why she thought ‘how’, skimming over how close she and Lena had been sitting and how unnervingly intimate the exchange and ‘almost removal of her glasses’ had been, Alex bit her lip in thought and seemed to agree with Kara. “Give it a while and just think some more about it, okay?”

“Good idea.”

“I’ll mention it to Hank and see what his thoughts are on it, but don’t rush into this, because once you tell her you can’t back out of that.”

“I know,” Kara nodded. She mulled it over in her mind and decided that yes, she would give it perhaps another week or so, and have a more solid friendship with Lena before telling her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she answered, and picked up her coffee cup, preparing to start her day. “Maybe she doesn’t know though.”

“Well, why else would she want to take my glasses off?”

Alex grinned over the top of her coffee cup, and half turned away. “Maybe she was preparing to kiss you.”

“Goodbye, Alex!” Kara called and zoomed off to enjoy what she could of her lazy Saturday before she needed to be Supergirl for anyone.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 4 th_

Lena was downing her third cup of coffee for the day when her phone buzzed next to her. Whomever it was, it would be a welcome distraction from the formulas and equations she was writing on what should be her day of relaxation.

**_I need to stop freaking out on you!_ ** Because when Kara thought hard about it, when Lena had saved the world using her brilliant mind and massive heart, Kara had felt a little awestruck and didn’t know how to respond, and then she was back at the DEO and was busy again.

**I wish you would. I want to be able to spend time with you and not have you vanish half way through _._** She didn’t want to sound too harsh so she put a smiley face emoji at the end.

**_Well next time we can meet inside so at least you can try and barricade the door!_** Was the reply that Lena got, but before she could think too much about the words that she’d just read, her phone rang. A red heart.

“Kara?”

“Look out your window,” the blonde said, and without hesitation, Lena uncrossed her legs and bounded off her couch to the window where she saw a small blonde reporter waving down below. “Want sushi?”

~ ~ ~ ~

“Sorry to have ruined your day off,” Kara said as she placed her chop sticks down.

“It wasn’t a real day off; I mean, despite the pyjamas, I still had work to do,” she said, self-conscious for the um-teenth time since Kara had zoomed up quicker than Lena could put a bra on. She had at least thrown a baggy sweater over her head, which masked her bosom.

“Well, if you have work to do, I should let you get back to it.”

“Oh no,” Lena said, outstretching her arm towards Kara who was now standing up to leave. She quickly brought her hand back down when Kara turned around, bringing it to her mouth to nervously bite her nail.

“Ok,” Kara said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, even though she didn’t need to. “Tell me about your work,” she started, sitting just a little bit closer on the couch to Lena.

“Ok!” Lena responded excitedly.

_What a dork,_ Kara thought.

“Do you know much about chemistry and – no?” she asked, laughing a little at Kara’s dramatic head shake. “Do you want to learn? About… chemistry?” Lena had not meant to pause before saying ‘chemistry’, and yet, it happened and she could feel a blush slowly creeping up her neck. She looked up through her hair and saw that Kara seemed to have a slight blush as well, and so she couldn’t help but bite her lip.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 5 th_

The first half of Monday went just as usual for Kara, with very few distractions. She even had a few reasons to visit James and to say hi, apologising for her seeming distant the other day. And her happier mood wasn’t the least put out by the elevators playing up; instead she took joy in dashing up a few flights of stairs.

She was leaving James’ office the second time when she heard the elevator ding open and a pair of heels walk towards her. She was looking at the ground as she walked and was startled when she looked up at the person blocking her path and saw that it was Lena.

“H..Hi…Lena,” Kara managed. If she was being honest with herself, she was glad that her day had been filled with tasks and deadlines and running upstairs, because that afforded her no time to think of Lena. But now that the brunette was standing in front of her, her shy smile blinding against her red lipstick, Kara was definitely thinking of Lena. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were coming here.”

“No, Kara. I’m sorry.” It became apparent to Kara’s super hearing that they were drawing a lot of attention, and when her eyes dropped and she sheepishly scanned the room to see that indeed people were watching them, Lena noticed too. “Have lunch with me.”

“Ok,” Kara whispered, needing any reason for the two of them to get away from people’s prying eyes. Lena turned around and headed back to the elevator, and Kara followed.

It hadn’t even occurred to her that the elevators were probably still having issues until the doors closed and she was alone with Lena. And so now she was twice as nervous.

_Why does she make me nervous?!_ Kara kept screaming in her head. She’d look at this woman and be lost for words; her heart would go crazy and her breath would catch in her throat and she’d start to wonder if this is what Alex felt around Maggie, but-

“Do you get claustrophobic?” Lena asked, white knuckles around the hand rail.

“No,” Kara said, but thought perhaps that would be a better reason as to her sudden heavy breath. “Yes. Do you?”

“A little. But only in elevators.”

“But you work in a very tall building; surely you don’t take the stairs.”

“No, I don’t,” Lena laughed nervously. “I like my ankles too much to tempt fate and break them in my heels.” Kara smiled and looked down at Lena’s ankles. _How can ankles be so beautiful_ , she wondered. A few seconds later, she knew she was staring, and had a feeling she was being watched in return, and so she arched her back, the muscles suddenly feeling very tight.

Lena tried, but it was rather hopeless when Kara arched her back and the buttons on her blouse strained. Through the gaps Lena had thought- had hoped for a glimpse of soft skin, but saw a deep blue colour instead.

“Lena?” Kara asked, noticing the other woman’s slightly perplexed look. Lena was about to respond, when fate was tempted and the elevator shuddered. Kara sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, frustrated that this had happened, and more so that it hadn’t been fixed yet today. Cat would’ve been onto that as soon as she arrived and felt a slight glitch in her ride up. Her mind was wandering.

She looked up and saw that Lena had shut her eyes tightly and was taking some very deliberate breaths, her hands still holding firmly onto the rail.

“Lena?” Kara asked again, taking a step forward, then stopped and opted to talk instead of offering physical reassurance. She tried to think of something to say, something Supergirl would say, but all she could manage was, “we’ll be out of here soon.” Lena looked up with desperation in her eyes, her bright green eyes, and oh how Kara wished that soon would be in the next 5 seconds.

~ ~ ~ ~

Half an hour later – although it felt so much longer than that, but Kara was sure it was only a half hour, for she was checking her watch every 40 seconds – Kara had called for assistance and both women were now sitting on the floor of the elevator. Kara was relatively calm, and chose to focus on Lena, still not knowing what to say to keep her talking, so she was letting Lena tell her about L Corp and all its different departments. She was sure both women were not really caring about the conversation, but was glad to see that it kept Lena somewhat stress-free.

“So now I’ve told you all about L Corp’s different departments and about each piece of art work in my office and apartment. Are you sick of me yet?” Lena asked, shyly looking at her feet that were still in her expensive shoes. She had thought of kicking them off about 20 minutes ago but wasn’t sure how much her feet might smell, and didn’t really want “bad foot smell” to be an identifier for her when it came to Kara.

“Of course not!” Kara answered, perhaps a little too eagerly, which gave Lena a slight giggle, so she guessed that it was worth it to see Lena smile. She sighed and joined in on the small laugh, glad for the break in tension.

Kara was no idiot. She had seen many a rom-com and thus was well versed in every trope in the book, including being stuck in an elevator with someone you have a crush on. Not that she had a crush on Lena, but this tension was quite ridiculous either way.

As it got to the forty-minute mark and it didn’t seem as if they were going to be rescued any time soon, Kara was seriously contemplating revealing that she was Supergirl just so that she could use her super strength to open the doors and free them of aforementioned tension. Or maybe she could somehow knock Lena out so that she didn’t have to reveal it to her, but that’s not a good thing to do to someone you’re trying to be friends with, and there would also be a whole floor of people that she’d have to explain her strength to.

So, they just sat.

Lena’s outstretched legs were proving to be enough weight on her heels so that they’d push into the back of her shoes and hurt. Again, she wanted badly to remove her shoes, but the fear of foot odour deterred her. She’d just have to deal with it.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked just generally, but Lena figured she must’ve been pulling a face of discomfort.

“My feet are killing me, oddly enough.”

“Well, take your shoes off,” Kara suggested, but Lena just remained silent. If Kara could read minds, she would surely figure Lena out in a second, but alas. “What?”

“I don’t know if my feet will smell and I don’t want you to think poorly of me for having foot odour.” To this, Kara just laughed, the kind of sweet laugh that made her cheeks all cute and puffy, Lena noted.

“How about I take my shoes off too, and so we can have _possibly_ smelly feet together.”

“Okay,” Lena laughed, and kicked off her shoes. Her ankles practically screamed at her as they hit the floor, and so she rolled her feet out so that there wasn’t as much pressure on the backs of her heels. Kara kicked her shoes off too, crossed her legs and sat up straight like she was in fourth grade.

Now that she was a bit more comfortable, Lena felt like she could try to relax a bit. She rested her head back against the wall of the elevator, but kept her eyes open just a little bit and watched the blonde across from her. Kara seemed to be attempting to roll the hem of her jeans with such perfection that it required all of her energy and focus.

“You’ve finally gone insane,” Lena noted in a monotone voice, breaking the other woman’s concentration. Kara smiled and uncrossed her legs, positioning herself much like Lena was. Their legs were less than a foot away from each other now, and so in Kara’s apparent insanity, she used her left foot to kick Lena’s. “Hey!” The brunette exclaimed, kicking back.

“Oh, this is war,” Kara stated, and just as she had elicited a rather challenging – or flirtatious – grin from Lena, she kicked back – a little harder this time.

“I’d advise you against challenging me, Miss Danvers,” Lena warned, moving her jaw around slowly, tensing the muscles in it, before licking her lips slowly.

_Oh wow…_

Suddenly, the elevator jerked about and continued moving smoothly down to the next floor. Kara quickly slipped her shoes back on and stepped over to help Lena up, who happily accepted and used Kara’s shoulder as a brace as she put her heels back on. She kept her hand there even after she had both feet back on the floor.

“Thank you,” she whispered. She could feel the tension growing between them again, and not forgetting the last time she and Kara were this close, she brought her hand down and stepped back, taking a deep breath and smiling at the blonde. “Still want to get lunch?”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed, relieved and happy, revelling in a sweet smile before the doors dinged open.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 6 th_

Crossing off her final task for the day, Lena allowed herself to slump into her chair and kick her shoes off to relax. She spun her chair around to look out the window, over her balcony and out into the city that she was slowing learning to love. Her day had been filled with more meetings and appointments with heads of department than she would usually have in a week. But today seemed to be the only day that these people could spare.

Her head was sore and beginning to throb, not from stress, but from the impossibly tight ponytail that her hair had been in for what was nearing ten hours. She reached up and pulled the hair tie out slowly, releasing her hair down around her shoulders. She ran her hand through her dark waves, digging her fingertips into her sore scalp and moaned at the soothing sensation.

Suddenly she could hear the wind pick up and a pair of red boots landed on her balcony in front of her. She looked up and saw a pair of familiar eyes peering through the glass, and she smiled in return, biting her lip just a little. There was that fuzzy feeling again.

She stood up and joined Supergirl on the balcony, lost in the hero’s giant toothy grin. “Hi, Lena.”

“Hi, Supergirl. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, nothing,” she started. “I just wanted to pop by and say hello.”

“That’s sweet of you. I was actually just relaxing after a very busy day. What about you?” Lena asked, as she turned to head back into her office, the cool evening air a touch chilly on her bare arms. Kara followed, and continued walking into Lena’s office as she answered.

“The same. Today seemed to be the day for road rage to be extremely… outrageous.” This was partly true. There were only two cases of road rage that required Supergirl’s intervention today, but the DEO had had a few altercations with prisoners and Kara also had an article due, so it was a truly busy day for the blonde.

“Well, I’m glad you could squeeze in a visit to me after such a trying day,” Lena said.

“Always,” Kara answered, without really thinking.

Lena blushed at Supergirl’s response, but suddenly something caught her eyes. It was something she’d looked at many a time before, but now there was an odd connection. “Do you wear that suit all the time?” she asked, quite forwardly. “I mean, even when you’re not needing to be Supergirl?”

“Um… mostly. I don’t sleep in it, if that’s what you’re asking,” Kara laughed. “But pretty much all the time.” And there it was. Lena left it at that, but now things were starting to make sense to her.

_Pretty much all the time_ , she recounted. _So, even when you’re at Catco…_

“Well, I must be off. You never know when someone’s going to need Supergirl,” Kara said, swinging her arms about nervously. She was worried again as to Lena’s suspicion of her being Supergirl, and felt that she should leave now, lest the brunette ask her any more questions.

“Of course,” Lena said and walked the blonde back out to the balcony and waved as she flew off. She wasn’t completely sure by any means, but this was simply another thing that seemed to form a connection between Catco reporter Kara Danvers and Supergirl. First was the fuzzy feeling, no matter how frivolous a point that may be; then there was the glasses incident, and now the blue suit and how she wears it _almost all the time_.

She didn’t want to step her boundaries, though, and make the accusation known to Kara, because if she were wrong, it would be quite an embarrassment, and if she were right, there was no guarantee that Kara would be willing to have a Luthor know her secret.

_She will tell me if and when she is ready,_ Lena thought, slipping her shoes back on and preparing to head home.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 7 th_

Again, Lena was finishing later than she’d like, but she was the boss after all. It wasn’t as late as the night before, but the sun had already set, and so the cold air would soon be setting in. She looked one final time out on her office balcony before locking it, hoping to catch the glimpse of a bright red cape, but alas. Not this evening.

Just as she’d locked the balcony door, there was a knock at her office door. “Come in!” she called, beaming widely when Kara stepped through the door.

“Hi!” she chirped, her bright disposition breathing new life into Lena, yet again.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena replied, picking up her bag. “Were we meeting? Have I forgotten? I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, I just wanted to pop by on my way home to say hello to my friend,” Kara answered, stepping closer to Lena in reassurance.

“Aren’t you an angel?” Lena hushed as she walked past Kara towards the door, almost flirtatiously. “Walk me out?” Kara nodded and walked out the door with Lena. Yet again they were back in an elevator, and Kara breathed in nervously. “Don’t worry; I had maintenance check it yesterday, just in case.”

“Ah! Clever thinking,” Kara noted, pushing her glasses up her nose again.

“Would you like to grab a drink with me or something?” Lena asked, a hopeful buzz in her chest.

“Oh, Lena… I’d love to but… I’m having a sister’s night with Alex.”

“Oh, that’s sweet. It must be nice to have a sister. I imagine it’s be like having a best friend from birth.”

“More or less, yes; it is. She’s my best friend, but… let me call her and see if we can make it a games night and you can come,” Kara said, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“Oh, don’t change plans on my account, please,” Lena insisted, placing her hand on Kara’s arm. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Lena,” Kara started as she pushed her phone back into her pocket, before taking that hand of Lena’s in both of hers. “You are not a burden, and I’m sure Alex wouldn’t mind, and we can invite her girlfriend, Maggie, and we can all hang out together and have a girl’s night and it’ll be fun.” Lena’s eyes were downcast, prompting Kara to use her pointer finger to raise the brunette’s chin. “I promise.” Lena smiled and so Kara returned to pulling her phone out and calling Alex.

As the blonde was on her phone, Lena felt both happy and in immense pain at the same time. If she wasn’t sure if she had a crush on Kara already, this small act of kindness confirmed it. Kara hung up and smiled brightly, as always. “She’s really excited. Can you draw well? No, wait- Have you eaten?”

“Uh, yes, I think so, and I ate at about five o’clock.”

“Ok, well I haven’t and it’ll probably be closer to nine by the time we get home. Wanna get pizza?” Kara asked as the elevator dinged open.

“And potstickers!” Lena suggested, causing Kara to pause and one-eighty her position so she was facing Lena.

“You like potstickers too?”

“Well, yes, but I swear the only thing apart from sushi I’ve ever seen you eat is potstickers.”

“Touché,” Kara admitted with a bright smile, spinning again on her heels to head out of the building with Lena.

~ ~ ~ ~

Lena was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of Kara’s couch as the blonde dashed around setting up for games night. “Are you really sure I can’t help Kara?” she asked, feeling a little awkward.

“Help with what?” Kara asked as she threw herself into the cushions on her couch, having finished her preparations. Lena laughed and attempted yet again to relax, but she was still wearing her clothes from work and they weren’t the easiest clothes to lounge in. “Can I get you something more comfortable to wear?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Lena said, trying her best to convince Kara that she was perfectly comfortable in her tight dress and high heels.

“Mmhm…” Kara murmured, standing up to head into her room. “Follow me!”

Lena kicked her shoes off and followed, trying to calm the little voice in her head that was yelling ‘ _Kara just invited you into her bedroom!’_ Soon she was dressed in a nice blue fuzzy sweater, and grey sweatpants, and although highly aware that she was not in her own clothes, she was too comfortable and warm to care.

As she was exiting Kara’s bedroom, the blonde hopped off the couch and walked towards her with a glass of wine. “Oh, Kara, you read my mind,” Lena accepted, hoping a little bit of alcohol would calm her nerves. When Kara’s back was turned as she made her way to the kitchen, Lena took a rather large sip and made her way back to the couch to watch whatever Kara had left on the television.

A few minutes later the front door opened and Alex and Maggie walked in. Hugs were exchanged, and glasses of wine and water were handed out, and now suddenly Lena felt like a total intruder and a wave of guilt ran through her. She stood up, with the miserable intention of changing and heading home, grateful for the invitation, but unsure she should stay, but then Alex was walking towards her with a huge smile on her face.

“Hi, Lena,” she said. “I’m so glad Kara called and suggested games night. She’s been talking about you non-stop for the past few days, so I’m glad we can hang out and I can get to know you.” Lena was lost for words, and was also sure this somehow must be a dream. She had never felt so instantly welcomed into a group of people before, and it was just about knocking her off her feet. “I’m going to help Kara dish out the pizza, but I’ll be back, ok?”

“Oh… ok,” Lena managed. She tuned back to face the television, feeling a tear or two well up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, not once letting her smile run away from her. She turned back around, hearing someone walk over to her, and saw that it was Maggie. “Hi; Maggie, right?”

“Yeah,” the other woman answered. “It’s nice to officially meet you, Lena.” The two shook hands and sat down on the couch with wine glasses in hand and turned their attention to whatever show was on. Lena wasn’t really focussing on the show however, because she could hear Kara’s voice, and her giggle, and the gasp she made when she saw Alex steal one of her potstickers. Lena wasn’t really focussing on the show at all, because she was too busy focussing on Kara. “So…”

Lena turned her head and noticed that Maggie was now sitting on the same couch as her with her leg tucked up so that she was facing the CEO. “Yes,” Lena answered nervously, feeling as if she was about to be questioned.

“How long have you and Kara been secretly dating?” Lena’s mind went blank. All she could think of was the words that had just left Maggie’s mouth. _Kara. Secretly. Dating._

“Um…” _DATING!_ “We’re not,” Lena spat out. “We’re just… friends.” She finished with a smile, feeling like she’d dodged a bullet or something.

To any other person, that smile coupled with that answer and the pause that preceded it, would possibly have looked quite normal; an adequate answer for a question one was not expecting. But Maggie, being an experienced gay, saw through it and knew exactly what it meant.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Maggie responded, acting out as if she’d made some embarrassing mistake. But she knew. She wouldn’t act on this piece of information that she had uncovered, but decided instead to move on and perhaps discuss it with Alex later.

Soon, Alex and Kara were joining them with the pizza and potstickers, although everyone silently agreed that they were all Kara’s. Maggie set up the board game Pictionary, which Alex had already decided on, and grabbed out the playing pieces for the two teams. “So, who’s on who’s team?” Maggie asked, placing the die in the middle of the board. “Shall we do Alex and I against Kara and Lena?” Everyone nodded and Kara moved to round the table and seat herself next to Lena. “A little competition- gays versus straights,” Maggie joked, sitting up next to Alex.

“Maggie,” Kara whined, perhaps getting a little annoyed with how the cop could make a gay joke out of anything. Alex laughed and so did Kara, but Lena only chuckled… awkwardly. Maggie noticed this, and gave her girlfriend’s leg a squeeze before nodding subtly towards Lena who was now sitting bolt upright and was fidgeting nervously with her fingers. Alex took all of this in and turned back to Maggie, opening her eyes widely, almost as if to say _‘holy shit!_ ’

Kara hadn’t noticed at all her reaction to Maggie’s little quip, and so Lena took comfort in that; partly allowing, and partly forcing herself to have a good evening.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 8 th_

It was nearing one in the morning and the four women were still playing boards games and chatting. They had long finished their game of Pictionary; Alex and Maggie’s mutual competitiveness driving them to win, but Kara admitted that she was just letting them win to save their egos, resulting in a small pillow fight between the teams. Kara had struck Maggie square in the face, and in her shock and need to apologise to her sister’s girlfriend, Kara had not noticed Alex preparing to throw one in return.

The pillow came flying, but Lena reached out and grabbed the pillow just short of it hitting the blonde in the face. Alex feigned disappointment and consoled Maggie who was dramatically holding her face, but Kara leaned over, and exclaimed ‘my hero!’, wrapping her arms around Lena’s shoulders and smooshing her cheek to her friend’s.

It seemed to Lena that the wine had kicked in, and thus Kara was a little tipsy and affectionate, and that would explain her very touchy and loving disposition at the moment, but Alex knew better and squinted her eyes at Kara, trying to figure her out.

Now they were onto their third round of Trivial Pursuit and showed no signs of slowing down and heading off to bed any time soon. Maggie was propped up with nearly all the cushions – saving them should they have another pillow fight, she explained – with her legs draped over Alex’s lap. Alex only needed one more pie piece to win, but was drawing the game out by answering incorrectly on purpose, just because she was having so much fun… and she was enjoying watching Kara and her new friend interact.

Lena was sitting down on the floor with her legs outstretched underneath the coffee table and Kara was up on the couch and would occasionally pat Lena’s head when she got an answer correct. The gentle touches and little moments between the two were becoming quite common, Lena noticed, but again attributed them to the alcohol.

Just after one thirty, Maggie stood up, excusing herself to the bathroom, and Lena joined her, only now just realising that she probably had close to a bottle of wine in her. Her head was a bit fuzzy as she stood up quickly, causing Kara to reach out and grab her flailing hand to steady her. Lena involuntarily squeezed it thank you, and followed Maggie to the bathroom. Once the two had left, Alex through one of the pillows at Kara, who again didn’t notice because she was watching Lena.

Maggie went into the bathroom first and Lena stood at the side of Kara’s bed to wait, but her head was proving to be too difficult so she slowly sat down on the edge of the blonde’s bed and grabbed fistfuls of the covers to brace herself.

When Maggie opened the bathroom door, the light spilling out into Kara’s room, she saw that Lena was passed out and curled up in a small ball on the edge of the bed. She switched the light off and tip-toed past her out to the lounge room. “Lena’s passed out on your bed, Kara.”

“Oh, ok,” Kara said, immediately standing up with a worried look on her face.

“I’m sure it’s just the wine that’s hit her. But it is very late and we… we all have work tomorrow,” she laughed, feeling a little bit of regret. “So, we should head off.”

“Good idea,” Alex said, standing up to stand with her girlfriend. “Just let Lena spend the night, yeah?” she asked Kara.

“Yeah, I mean, I wouldn’t want to wake her.” Maggie and Alex walked to the door and grabbed their jackets, and Kara followed, not once taking her eyes off her bedroom.

“I’ll go down and get the car warmed up, and you can meet me down there, ok?” Maggie asked Alex, as she went in for a hug with Kara. “Thanks for a great night, little Danvers.” As soon as Maggie had closed the door behind her, Kara grabbed Alex by the shoulders in worry.

“What do I do?”

“What do you mean ‘what do I do’?”

“Well, do I sleep on the couch?”

“Oh my god, Kara,” Alex chuckled, causing the blonde to fold her arms instead. “You can sleep in your own bed. Just throw a blanket over her and you sleep under the covers, ok?”

“Ok.” Kara answered.

Alex kissed her sister on the forehead, wished her good night, and went downstairs to meet Maggie. Kara felt so nervous for some reason, but she needed to get herself together and go to bed. She left the board game as it was, for she could fix that up tomorrow, and simply grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch on her way through the apartment switching lights off. She draped the blanket over Lena, and grabbed her pyjamas to change in the bathroom.

She came back out and quickly slipped under the covers, facing away from Lena and started planning and listing what she had to do when she woke up to try and distract herself and put her to sleep. It did a fairly good job in taking her mind of the gorgeous woman next to her, but when her arm was going numb and she had to roll over, she was greeted with Lena’s face tucked into the pillow. Kara accepted that she was feeling some way about Lena, but decided to close her eyes and try to sleep before her tummy got filled with butterflies and woke her up again.

~ ~ ~ ~

When Lena awoke, she could hear the shower running on the other side of the bathroom door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and remembered that she was in Kara’s bed, and that the person in that shower on the other side of the door was Kara. Lena stretched out and tried not to think of naked Kara all soapy and shiny from the hot water, but once her mind had grabbed hold of that image, she couldn’t shake it.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force the image out, but that only seemed to make it more vivid, so she sat up and grabbed the blanket, before folding it and placing it on the foot of the bed as she made her way to her clothes and quickly changed. She looked in Kara’s tall mirror and smoothed out her dress out of habit and tied her hair back up into a neater ponytail before heading out to the kitchen. She had followed Kara into the kitchen last night and watched her make coffee, so she knew how to do it, and where the mugs were, and was glad that she could keep herself somewhat busy to take her mind off the shower situation.

She flicked on the kettle and grabbed two coffee mugs out, getting their coffees ready. When the kettle boiled, she prepared to fill up the mugs, but Kara popped out from her room and started walking towards her. “Morning,” she greeted, and Lena was suddenly transported to Cloud 9 where this was normal because Kara was her girlfriend and they loved each other. She could feel herself blinking slowly as she stared at Kara, and forced herself to snap out of it.

“Morning,” she managed, clearing her throat and focussing her attention back on the coffee. She could feel Kara step close to her and reach past her for her coffee, and was left with the scent of strawberry and coconut when Kara moved away. The blonde’s hair was perfectly dry, so Lena assumed it was some sort of body scrub that left Kara smelling like heaven. “Thank you for letting me stay over; I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“That’s alright, it was pretty late to be catching a cab anyway.”

“How did your sister get home?”

“She drove Maggie home and probably spent the night.”

“I remember her not drinking,” Lena noted, before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, she’s um…” Kara began before pausing to clear her throat. “She’s trying to cut back.” From the look on Kara’s face, Lena could understand what she was trying not to say, and decided not to ask any questions. It wasn’t her place. “Maggie’s helping her a lot, so that’s good.”

“Yeah,” Lena said, leaning against the counter. “Good for her.” Kara smiled in return, thankful for an understanding friend like Lena.

The two finished their coffees, and Kara moved to the fridge to grab out some food. Lena looked at her watch which she’d forgotten to take off last night, because she’d passed out, and thought that she’d better leave. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’d better head off if I intend to be on time for work.” Kara looked a little saddened by Lena’s decision, and so it spurred her to continue talking. “But thank you for such a fun night last night… and this morning,” she said as she moved to the door. “I’m… I’m glad I found a friend like you.”

“Aw, Lena; that’s so sweet,” Kara said as she followed. When Lena turned back to say goodbye, Kara took the chance to hug the other woman, giving her a small squeeze, but not too hard that she’d crush Lena.

Lena was taken aback by the hug, but welcomed it- oh how she welcomed it. She found her arms wrapping back around the blonde and she buried her face a little into Kara’s hair, smelling the body wash on the nape of her neck. She felt as if she could stay there forever, but then she felt Kara letting go and so she did too, a smile spreading across her face.

“Thank you again,” Lena started, grabbing the door handle. “I really had a great time.”

“So did I,” Kara said in a voice so meek and quite that it was almost a whisper. She took advantage of the close proximity between the two of them to grab Lena’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze, rubbing her thumb over the brunette’s skin. Lena noticed this and her heart fluttered wildly, eliciting a nervous giggle. She couldn’t be sure, but this felt an awful lot like flirting.

Either way she was running more late, and “ok, now I really have to go.” Kara let go of her hand and waved her goodbye, the blonde’s gorgeous smile and the sparkle in her eye the last thing Lena saw before the door closed.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 9 th_

To Lena, the morning before had felt suspiciously like “the morning after” and so it was stuck in her head all day yesterday and plagued her thoughts yet again today. At first the feelings she’d felt would make her giggle and blush, which was very inconvenient when she’d think of them in the middle of a staff meeting, but as she thought about it more and more, the faster and harder her heart would beat, and the more her brain would tell her that it wasn’t “the morning after”. It was just a morning. _So don’t get your hopes up._

Her heart had gone from flirty and happy, to lovelorn and miserable, and so when she had had enough of this pain for the day, and it was only noon, Lena messaged Maggie and asked her if she would be able to meet her for a drink tonight.

_Please_ , was the second message she sent, before receiving a reply.

**_Sure. Just tell me when and where_**.

Lena finished work with the same heaviness in her heart and was at the bar she decided on a good twenty minutes before she needed to be. She ordered a whiskey and waited, sitting at the end of the bar on a bar stool that really needed to have its cushion replaced, but she didn’t care. She sat and stared at her whiskey, occasionally taking a sip, but not downing it in a hurry like she’d normally do.

Soon, she was wondering if meeting Maggie was a good idea at all, but then the door swung open and the cop spotted her. _Too late now,_ she told herself and took another sip.

Maggie could see the look on Lena’s face, and the way she was slightly hunched over and knew. She was an experienced gay after all. She placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder letting her know she was there and jumped up onto the perhaps-a-little-bit-tall bar stool. She waited for Lena to look at her, not wanting to rush someone who was clearly upset. But when Lena did look up, she saw her teary eyes filled with a mix of worry and pain and repressed love that she had seen in her own eyes many a time when she’d look in the mirror.

“So,” she hushed. “You’re gay?” She phrased it as a question, in case Lena wasn’t entirely sure.

Lena only blinked, telling Maggie ‘yes’, before taking a deep breath and taking her bottom lip into her mouth nervously, before looking back at her whiskey, hoping it would provide some sort of courage. She took another breath, her chest feeling tight all of a sudden, and she just said it.

“And I think I’m in love with Kara.”

~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Part 2

_Decmber 10 th_

“So, what did you get up to today,” Kara asked her sister, who was now across the room in the kitchen preparing a cup of coffee.

Kara had spent her day writing… and rewriting an article Snapper wanted on Monday, and had just spent the last half hour ranting to Alex bout how it was hard to sound unbiased towards something that she was really biased about. Alex had pointed out that the first article Kara wrote about Lena was unbiased even though she’d found it difficult, and suggested talking this article through with Lena. Then Kara had zoned out for a bit, smiling back at her bedroom, causing Alex to raise her eyebrow suspiciously.

“I had a lunch date with Maggie,” Alex answered.

“Have a good time?”

“Yeah. We chatted about… things.” The way Alex had paused and shrugged her shoulders when she said ‘things’ intrigued Kara, and prompted her to fully focus on Alex now, and not on her bedroom.

“What kind of things?”

“Oh…. Just… things.”

“Alex,” Kara said, in an almost warning tone. Alex turned her back to pour her coffee. “Do you know something that I don’t?”

“Maaaaaybe…” she said with a mischievous little grin as she walked back to Kara on the couch.

“Well, are you going to tell me?” Kara asked hopefully, sitting herself up a bit more and facing Alex.

“Mmmm….” She thought, having a sip of her coffee. “Maggie told me not to.”

“Oh… is it something I maybe don’t want to hear,” Kara asked through gritted teeth, thinking that maybe the secret was something private and gay for just Alex and her girlfriend.

“Kara, no,” Alex laughed. “I think you would find this quite interesting actually.”

“So, tell me,” Kara begged, tugging on Alex’s arm.

“I can’t!”

“Alex!” Kara pushed back and folded her arms in mock anger, but she couldn’t wipe the cheeky grin from her face. “What is it?” she whined.

“Maggie says, and I agree, that you should figure it out for yourself.”

Kara shook her head slowly and opened her eyes wider. “That is… so vague.”

“Well, it actually makes sense if you know the secret,” Alex mumbled rather smugly.

“Alex…” Kara warned. She waited until Alex placed her cup down, and slowly repositioned herself on the couch so that she was facing the blonde. Then she stuck her bottom lip out to feign sadness and put her puppy eyes on. “Please, tell me.” Alex only shook her head slowly, smiling, relishing how much this was irritating her little sister. Kara decided to give up and sighed heavily, throwing herself backwards into the soft cushions of her couch.

Alex felt perhaps a little guilty for keeping a secret from Kara, but Maggie had been deadly serious when she was telling her about meeting Lena at the bar the night before and how torn up the CEO had been about her feelings, and Alex agreed that it wasn’t either of their places to play cupid or construct something when feelings were involved.

“Well, I’m glad you had a good lunch with your girlfriend, anyway,” Kara said, still pouting, giving Alex another giggle.

“What about you? Do you have a crush on anyone?”

“Mmm… I don’t know,” Kara said, picking up her fourth piece of pizza for the evening, even though she said she’d stop at three. But now, she suddenly felt the need for comfort food.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, picking up a piece of pizza herself.

“Well… I just don’t know,” Kara said with a shrug.

“Well, talk me through your feelings.”

“You’re not a therapist, Alex,” Kara joked.

“No, but I do know what it’s like to have feelings and not know exactly what they are or what they mean. And I’m your sister,” she said, reaching out to rub Kara’s knee. “If you’re feeling something and it’s got you confused, I wanna help, okay?”

“Ok,” Kara said, before clearing her throat and placing her piece of pizza back down and taking a few steadying breaths. She could feel her heartbeat growing faster and heavier, and didn’t need nerves at the moment. “What does it mean when you like…you like spending time with someone, and you feel… I guess… excited? When you see them. Or hear from them. Or think of them.”

Alex repressed a smile from spreading across her face, because yes; she knew exactly what this felt like and what it ended up meaning, but she wanted Kara to be able to tell her everything she was feeling, and perhaps _who_ she was feeling this towards. She had most definitely been seeing how she was acting and reacting around Lena, but she also knew that Mon-El had feelings – sort of – towards her sister. She continued rubbing Kara’s knee, letting her know that she was still listening.

“And… I don’t know… when you… hug them, or get to link arms with them, or…” she paused to let out a chuckle, and reached up to press her fingertips to her forehead, obviously quite nervous about continuing, but managed to anyway. “Or even just brushing past them, and your hands touch and they smile and you smile… and sometimes you’re just talking but it sounds a lot like flirting, but,” Kara began waving her hands around dramatically. “They’re not your type – or what you _thought_ was your type, and I don’t know… maybe they’re considered… to some people… like… the enemy?”

“The ene- wait, are you talking about Mon El?” Kara snapped back to the present, suddenly becoming aware that she had been staring at the side of the bed that Lena had slept on, because that had now oddly become her reference point for Lena in terms of her apartment.

“What? No,” Kara laughed. “Mon-El is… I mean, I know he likes me, but I… I tolerate him.” Kara licked her lips, still feeling nervous, because now Alex was intrigued in who she actually had feelings for. “I do wish that… you know-“

“You _did_ like him?”

“Ha… no. That I _didn’t_ have to tolerate him.”

“Oh, ok.” Alex would be the first to admit that she didn’t really like Mon-El much, and was worried when she had found out that he liked Kara, because her sister was so smart and strong and beautiful and could do so much better than that whiney, privileged white boy. “But this person… are you saying that… you _like_ them?”

Kara took a deep breath in and her eyes wandered around the room, not sure where to go from there. “I don’t know…” She turned and faced Alex, hoping to find some sort of answer in her big sister’s eyes. “I don’t know if I _like_ them. I might just… like them,” she said in a different tone; a more chipper, happy and… friendly tone. “But, like you said when you realised you liked Maggie: I’ve never felt this way before. That I know of.”

“So,” Alex started, both their voices a lot quieter than when they first started this conversation. Pizza was now forgotten, and Alex’s coffee was probably cold, but it didn’t matter because this was important. “Does that mean it’s a girl?” Kara didn’t answer, but her bottom lip started quivering and she reached forward and was met with Alex’s hand who held on tight. “Is it Lena?”

Kara looked up to the ceiling in an attempt to stop the tears, but one creeped out the corner of her eye and slowly run down her cheek. She looked back into Alex’s eyes and took a deep breath before answering. “Yeah.”

“Oh, honey,” Alex hushed, before pulling her sister into a warm embrace. She could feel Kara shake a little with her crying, and so she held on tighter. It was only a month or so ago when the situation was reversed and Alex was the one freaking out with tears in her eyes, but the love was the same, and so Alex knew exactly what Kara was going through.

“Wait,” Kara started as she sat back, wiping her face of the tears. “We can’t both be gay can we?”

“I don’t think there’s a law against it,” Alex joked.

“No,” Kara chuckled. “Like, isn’t there some ratio or odds or something... I mean, just ‘cause I’m adopted…”

“I don’t know,” Alex said, rubbing Kara’s cheek with her thumb. “So, you think you might be gay?”

“Maybe… I mean, I liked James. And I still think he’s attractive. And other guys are attractive. And girls… obviously.”

“Well, maybe you’re bisexual,” Alex suggested.

“Yeah… that sounds more right.” Kara smiled and had her last sniffle, and reached back over to grab her piece of getting-cold pizza.

“And you don’t have to label yourself if you’re not really sure.” Kara smiled, glad that Alex was there to help her. “You can just like your person, and have feelings…” she paused, reaching out for her pizza. “And suffer with the rest of us.” Kara laughed, especially when Alex held out her piece of pizza to toast them.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 11 th_

It was nearing midday on what was supposed to be the first day in a while where Kara and James were to hang out and have some quality time without work or Supergirl (or Guardian) business getting in the way. It was a chance for Kara and James to be friends and not work colleagues, and they hadn’t had an opportunity like this in weeks.

And so that is why Kara was so disheartened when she received a text message from James saying that he was sorry and he couldn’t make it to their lunch date. Kara slumped back into her chair, tossing her phone onto the table, feeling quite stroppy. She looked at the empty chair across from her and felt like her whole day was ruined.

The waitress came up to her table asking if she wanted to order anything, but Kara simply explained that James wasn’t coming now, so she’d just go. The waitress apologised, which Kara would normally appreciate, but she was really feeling an attitude grow in her stomach and thought it best if she just smiled and left.

She stepped out into the street of National City, and looked at the pavement as she walked. Suddenly she heard Alex’s voice in her head.

When Kara first came to Earth, she was finding it difficult to one; control her powers, and two; make friends, and the two combined most of the time resulted in Kara becoming frustrated and moody. There were days when she’d feel defeated and lost in a room full of people, and one harsh stare from a girl that Kara looked up to would ruin her day. She’d march herself to the back of the school and sit in a corner and wish that she could disappear or that no one would find her, but then Alex would be there every time.

“Having a bad day?”

“How will I ever have a _good_ day when people hate me?” Alex would sit down next to her and pull out a book from her bag – and it would always be a different book each time.

“Look.” Kara would wipe her eyes and look over at her sister, hoping that she could make her feel better. “Today is such a good day,” and Alex would say this even if it were raining. “And there is a library full of books on all sorts of things, and an art room full of supplies for you to create stuff, and a sports field full of sports that you could play – and I’m sure your super strength could impress a few boys.” Kara would laugh and Alex would wrap her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “At the end of the day, you could have experienced every kind of disappointment possible, but there is still good things in this world. You just have to look up and see the sky, or smile at a stranger or pat a dog.”

 _You just have to look up and see the sky,_ Kara echoed. She looked up from the pavement in National City, and looked at the sky. It was a little cloudy today, but those clouds would probably be an artist’s dream to sketch. Kara smiled and walked, deciding not to let James cancelling determine the rest of her day.

Soon, she found herself in familiar territory, walking through the park that she and Lena had tried to have lunch at. She looked up through the trees and saw the window of Lena’s apartment, and thought she’d make a new date for lunch.

~ ~ ~ ~

Lena was propped up in bed with a tissue shoved up her nose and her laptop open in front of her. After getting severely drunk after her talk with Maggie on Friday night, she had worn herself out on Saturday with paperwork (to take her mind off the talk… and her feelings) and was now suffering from a slight cold. That wasn’t stopping her from getting more paperwork done though, because if she had to take the day off tomorrow, she was going to get as much work in today as she could.

She could feel her phone vibrating at her hip, and picked it up with a small smile across her face. “Hello, Kara,” she said, and was surprised by how nasal it sounded, then remembered the tissue in her nose.

“Are you okay?” came the concerned voice on the end of the line.

“Yeah… just a little sick.”

“Working too hard?”

“Always,” Lena admitted. She knew she had next to no social life, and threw herself entirely into her work, but never really saw anything wrong with that. Except for how hard her heart would hurt when she’d get lonely. “What are you up to?”

“Just wondering if you wanted to go and get lunch, but if you’re sick, it’d probably be best if you stayed inside.”

“Yeah…” Lena agreed, although she did really want to see the blonde.

“Have you eaten much today?”

“Not really… too busy doing work.”

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, before the brunette hear a rather loud knock at her door.

“Wait… are you here?” she asked, pulling the tissue out of her nose and getting out of bed.

“That’s not the point. Open your door and I’m going to cook you something warm and healthy.”

“Kara, you don’t have to,” she whined, stopping by the mirror to tousle her hair so that it looked like it was meant to be messy. She began shuffling out to her door, her fuzzy grey socks helping her slide along.

“But I want to,” she heard Kara whine back. She tossed the tissue in her kitchen bin on her way to the door, and noticed that she really needed to empty that. She took one last big sniff in, pulling a disgusted face at herself for the loud snort that happened instead. She swung open the door, hanging up the phone at the same time, and only realised once the door was open that she didn’t have a bra or any pants on. _Oh, my god…_

“Hi, you,” Kara said, letting her eyes fall to Lena’s pearly white legs. She swallowed and looked back up with a big closed-mouth smile, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach… and her heart… and everywhere else.

“Hi, sorry for the mess,” Lena said, tugging on the bottom of her thankfully big shirt.

Kara walked past Lena for the brunette to close the door, and took the opportunity to look back at Lena in… well… next to nothing. She took a deep breath, and soon Lena was shuffling past her and back into her bedroom.

“Make yourself at home,” Lena called over her shoulder, intent on covering up her legs.

Kara laughed to herself, fixing her glasses that were feeling a little steamy. She decided to do exactly what Lena had said and made herself at home. She placed her bag down on the kitchen counter, and moved over to the fridge and the pantry and started looking for what she could cook up for Lena.

The brunette came back into the kitchen, with pants and a bra on, and found that her bubbly new friend had found her way around the kitchen and was already starting to cut up things to make a salad sandwich. “Kara, you’re an angel.”

“I’m your angel,” the blonde responded, continuing to prepare Lena’s food. It felt comfortable to say that for a change, and liked that it didn’t make her blush like a teenager. She looked up at Lena and saw that the brunette wasn’t blushing either, but was still smiling at her from the end of the counter.

~ ~ ~ ~

An hour later, Kara had emptied all of Lena’s bins and had done a basic clean of her apartment, with Lena following her around saying that she didn’t have to, but really appreciated that she was. They were now curled up on the couch with blankets thrown over their laps having a hot coffee each. The T.V was showing some middle-of-the-day movie that was neither interesting nor boring, but held Lena’s attention. Kara’s attention was on Lena and how she held the mug in her hands; so delicately and soft, it was almost as if she were cradling it. Her hair was over her opposite shoulder with a few strands were falling down this side of her face, and it was taking all of Kara’s control not to lean forward and tuck them behind her ear.

She needed to distract herself, otherwise she would really need to reach forward and fix Lena’s hair. She looked over at the television, but found that it was doing a poor job of keeping her entertained and so she let her eyes wander around the apartment. It was sleek and stylish, and had its few nerdy qualities – much like Lena herself, Kara thought – but there was something off about it.

“Lena…” Kara started, a suspicious lilt in her voice.

“Hmmm,” Lena answered, turning her head to look at Kara who was frowning a little.

“You have no Christmas decorations up.”

“Yeah…”

“I’m sorry; do you not celebrate Christmas?” Kara asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. Of course, not everyone was as obsessed with the holiday as she was.

“I do… well, I would but…” she tapered off at the end, and looked down at her hands that were now fiddling with the ends of her blanket. She felt Kara’s hand on her thigh, and felt a little silly all of a sudden. “I don’t see the point in decorating for Christmas if I’m just going to be spending it alone.”

“Lena, I’m sorry.”

“Kara, you don’t have to be sorry for something that’s not your fault.”

“Maybe I don’t, but I am!” Kara said, sitting up on her knees and feeling quite passionate. “You are smart, and beautiful, and driven, and _good_ … you are a good person, and you deserve to be loved, and cared for, and have someone to celebrate Christmas with!”

“Kara, calm down,” Lena chuckled, shifting her position so she could be on her knees as well and grab Kara’s hands. “I’m used to spending it by myself.” Kara seemed to grunt almost, which scared Lena a little.

“You shouldn’t have to be used to bad things though, Lena.” Kara moved their hands around so that she was holding Lena’s, and she began rubbing the back of the brunette’s hands with her thumbs. She watched her thumbs rub over Lena’s, and took a deep breath in as the idea popped into her head. “Spend Christmas with me,” she said, looking up into bright green eyes. Lena was taken aback, and was speechless for a moment before she protested.

“But you’ll have family over.”

“So? Family isn’t determined by blood relations,” Kara said, with the essence of “duh…” in her words. “Winn will be there, and so will Maggie, and…” she paused, squeezing Lena’s hands. “So will you.”

Lena didn’t know what to say, because she’d never been asked to spend Christmas with anyone – she’d never really been asked to do anything with anyone before, unless it was business related. She knew what she wanted to say, but didn’t know how to say it, Kara’s offer blowing her mind. All she could manage was a nod, and a smile so dorky that she was blushing and tearing up and was practically forgetting how to breathe, but then Kara was leaning over and her arms were wrapping around her and she caved.

Lena closed her eyes, and her brows furrowed together from an overwhelming amount of emotion. Her fingertips were digging into Kara’s back and she was breathing in the blonde’s perfume. She could feel Kara squeeze her and shift her face so that she could nuzzle into the brunette’s neck, and this felt so intimate and loving that if Kara’s phone hadn’t buzzed, she was sure she may have kissed the blonde.

Kara smiled widely at Lena as she looked at her phone. It was a message from Alex requesting Supergirl’s assistance at the DEO. “Ummm, it’s my sister,” she said putting her phone in her pocket as she sat up. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” Lena said, standing up and collecting their mugs on her way back to the kitchen.

“It feels like I’m loving you and leaving you,” Kara joked as she tied her shoes.

“As long as you come back,” Lena heard herself say, in the most flirtatious voice. She bit her lip, catching herself out, but saw Kara smiling back at her rather flirtatiously as well.

“I will when I can.” Lena placed the mugs in the sink and made her way to the door to open it for Kara. “Ah, I’m so excited for you to spend Christmas with us!” the blonde said, leaning in to give Lena another hug. “And it _will_ be family,” she said as she moved towards the door. “Winn is family, and Maggie is Alex’s family, and soon you’ll be family too.”

“Is that a proposal, Miss Danvers,” Lena cheekily asked, leaning against the door frame.

“Not yet,” Kara said with a smirk, and then she was gone, leaving Lena behind to do nothing but get flustered over Kara’s words.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 12 th_

It had been late in the evening when Alex told Kara that she could go home, the alien disturbance at the DEO now dealt with and able to be monitored safely. Kara had called Lena on her way out, but only got her voicemail, so she assumed the brunette was tucked up in bed asleep. _Good_ , Kara had nodded, and flew off into the night.

She remembered that Lena didn’t have much in the way of comfort food that would be good for her in her sick state, and so she whizzed by her favourite Asian take-out store, and dropped some outside of Lena’s door. She sent a quick message to Lena when she got home, letting her know that there was some food outside her door. After a long hot shower, she was in bed and ready for sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, there was a message from Lena that was just several smiley face emojis and a kissy face at the end. Kara smiled, and buried her face into her pillow, feeling smothered by emotion. A small squeal made its way out of her, making her smile even more. The day was going to get away from her, she realised, if she spent the rest of her day being nothing but a happy alien ball of giggles and mushy feelings, so she forced herself to get up out of bed and start her day.

Soon she was at work and was busying herself with her day, but that didn’t mean that when she’d lean back in her chair to stretch, her mind wouldn’t run straight to the image of Lena’s bare legs, her messy hair, and her flushed cheeks. She was sick and sniffling and had gone through almost a whole box of tissues, but Kara couldn’t think of anything she had seen in her life that was more beautiful.

And so now Kara was no longer stretching backwards over her chair, but was now hunched over, face down on her desk with her arms drooping down by her side. Having a crush was so inconvenient sometimes. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself with articles or perhaps going for a walk, Kara couldn’t shake the image of Lena from her mind.

She took herself off to the bathroom, feeling the need to splash some water in her face, but when she closed her eyes, the Lena in her head started to move around and she somehow couldn’t control the scene in her head from continuing.

It was just as it was yesterday. Lena opened the door in just her shirt and let Kara in, but instead of passing her to put clothes on, when Kara turned around, the brunette was there and placing her hands on Kara’s hips. Kara’s handbag dropped off her shoulder and hit the floor with a thud, but she didn’t notice, because Lena was so close to Kara her breath was tickling the blonde’s skin. Kara reached up and slipped her hands up Lena’s neck, under her dark locks and scratched the back of Lena’s neck with her nails.

Lena pulled Kara closer to her, digging her fingertips into Kara’s hips. Her eyes were focussed on Lena’s, and then the brunette’s green eyes were looking up into hers, then down to her lips, and back up with a smirk and a glint in her eyes. A moment passed, and Kara could feel her heart beat so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest, but then Lena’s lips were on hers, and her eyes fluttered closed. Her arms slipped around Lena’s neck completely as the brunette’s hands moved further around her waist, and pulled the blonde’s hips flush against her own.

Kara’s eyes shot open in the Catco bathroom, her heart racing and her pulse throbbing through her body. She knew that Lena was beautiful, and she was obviously attracted to her, but now, as she looked into her eyes in the reflection, she realised just how badly she wanted her.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket; James needing something or rather. She couldn’t really think at the moment, so she quickly sent him a message saying she’d be there in a minute, but first she needed to calm herself down. She took a deep breath, and fixed her glasses back on her face, before her phone buzzed again. It was just James again with a thumbs up, but the message conversation underneath it was Lena’s, and Kara couldn’t resist opening it to see the little kissy face Lena had sent her. She shook her head and smiled, trying to keep herself from getting flustered again.

 ** _Feeling better today? x_** she sent, feeling cheeky with the little ‘x’ at the end. She pushed her phone back into her pocket and made her way to James’ office with the article he wanted to proof read. As much as Snapper insisted that James didn’t need to waste time proofreading articles that he had already checked, James insisted right back, which Kara enjoyed because it pissed Snapper off.

Kara was back at her desk, being distracted again with the thought of Lena, and she felt like she was fighting a losing battle by trying to ignore her growing feelings for her friend, so she picked up her phone to message Alex for help. Just as she had finished typing ‘help I can’t stop thinking about Lena and I need to because I’m at work,’ her phone buzzed with a reply from Lena.

**Still sick. My assistant insisted I go home from work lest she and the rest of L Corp get sick too :(**

**_Oh, poor Lena :( Do you need anything?_ **

**Coffee and cuddles, please :) xx**

Two ‘x’s this time, and a request for cuddles. Kara could hardly function as it was half the time when Lena was around or occupying her mind, but now she just sat staring at her phone.

 ** _Seriously. Help_** , Kara typed, before sending the plea off to Alex. Not a minute later and she got a reply.

**Dinner at my place tomorrow night and we can talk. Sorry it can’t be sooner xx**

She felt a wave of relief move through her and felt at least for the next few hours she could try to get some work done, before she headed off to Lena’s after work.

~ ~ ~ ~

Kara knocked on Lena’s door and when it swung open was surprised to see that it was Maggie. “Hi?”

“Hey, Kara; come on in. I should be off anyway,” the cop said as she began pulling her boots on. “Gotta go meet Alex for dinner.” Kara looked past Maggie and saw Lena getting up off the couch. She was fully clothed and had been sitting with a blanket over her, but the blonde couldn’t help but feel jealous and suspicious at the same time. “Thanks for the coffee,” Maggie called back to Lena with a wave, before slipping past Kara and moving out the door. “Bye, little Danvers.”

Kara closed the door, with her head tilted and a frown on her face, which worried Lena. “You okay?” Kara kept her frown and head tilt as she walked over to Lena, looking off into the distance. When she reached Lena, she stopped, turned around to look where Maggie had been, then back to the brunette.

“You don’t _like_ Maggie, do you?” she asked, with her suspicious eyes still on.

“No, Kara,” Lena laughed. “I don’t. I just needed to talk to her about something.” Lena reached out and rubbed Kara’s forearm, before walking past to her to the kitchen.

“Good. ‘Cause I didn’t want to get angry at you or anything. Like… you’re my friend and I care about you,” Kara started, dropping her bag next to the kitchen counter. “But if anyone hurts Alex, I’ll have to kill them.” Lena knew Kara was dead serious, but a cheeky smile found its way across her face. Kara’s protectiveness of her family and friends was one of the many things on Lena’s list of ‘ _why I love Kara_.’ “So, what did you need to talk to Maggie about?”

“Oh…” Lena said, turning around to flick the kettle on. “Um… I like someone and I just wanted to talk it through with her.” ‘ _Like’_ was an understatement, of course, but if she said “I’m in love with someone,” then it’d be very hard to not tell Kara who it was, especially because she felt Kara’s big kind eyes would get it out of her. So, she toned it down for both their sakes.

“Ohhh,” Kara said suggestively, leaning over the counter. “Well, you can talk to me about that stuff, you know.”

“Yeah… um…” Lena was slowly getting very nervous and wasn’t exactly sure how she could get herself out of this situation without dramatically changing the topic, but decided to give a little bit of honesty a try. “Well, sometimes… when… you like a _girl_ , you want to talk to other girls who are also into girls. So, it’s… easier or… more understandable or something.” Lena finally looked up at Kara who was staring at her with her mouth slightly agape. But after a moment or two, a rather cheeky grin started to appear.

“So… you’re into girls,” Kara asked, feeling a slight flutter rise in her chest.

“Yeah,” Lena blushed. She looked down as she smiled and her hair fell over her face, so she ran her hand through it, pushing it over her head. If she’d looked up at that moment she would have seen Kara’s smile falter and the breath be visibly taken out of her, a tremor running through her body.

Yes, Kara most definitely had a crush on her new friend, but now finding out that Lena was attracted to women, she could tell that it was only going to grow stronger and stronger.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 13 th_

The room was filled with warmth, the glow of flickering candles and the fireplace lighting the room. The Danvers sisters had just been watching the evening news, the weather predicting a bout of storms to be coming through National City over the next week, when a crack of lightning had sent a black out across the city. Kara was lounged out on Alex’s couch while her sister was across the street ordering take out – cooking a warm, hearty meal now off the tables, quite literally.

As Kara was waiting for Alex, she looked around the room and started counting the candles that Alex had lit. The higher the number became the more she sat up, her expression growing more curious with each candle. She’d counted thirty-four, including many little tealights on plates, and she knew she’d seen some still in the cupboard in the buffet. She brought her finger to her chin in thought, now realising that Lena, too, had quite a few candles scattered about her apartment.

 _Must be a lesbian thing,_ she thought, smiling to herself. She had yet to visit Maggie’s place, but if there were candles there, then she was sure, without a doubt, that having candles around the house must be a sign of lesbianism.

Alex swung the door open quickly and jumped inside, closing the door behind her before shaking her jacket off her shoulders. Kara got up and took the take out from her sister so that Alex could dash to her bedroom to change into some dry clothes. She came back out with every item of fuzzy clothing she owned, and while Alex was looking into her take out container, enjoying the steam coming off of it, Kara took a quick photo. She sent it to Maggie with the caption ‘fuzzy munchkin’.

She placed her phone screen down on the coffee table and picked up her container of potstickers – Alex knew she needed them. They ate quietly for a few minutes, focussed on filling rumbling tummies and warming up cold bodies. When Alex had sufficiently stuffed her face full of fried rice, she placed down her container and crossed her legs on the couch facing Kara.

Alex remembered how hard it was to try and talk about her feelings to Kara when she was only just figuring them out, and so she didn’t want to push Kara into it. She watched as Kara pushed the last potsticker into her mouth, having not fully finished the one before it. Her eyes were wide and not focussing on anything in particular, so Alex knew she was thinking about something – and that something was Lena.

Kara was recalling the last time she had had potstickers which was the games night last week. She wasn’t focussing on the night itself, but more on her feelings the morning after when she woke up and Lena had snuggled close to her. She remembered feeling Lena’s shallow breaths on her skin, and the way she mumbled “please don’t go” when Kara moved to get up. She had resisted for a minute more, feeling Lena slide her arm across Kara’s waist to keep her close, but she was going to be late and she wasn’t ready for this… whatever this was, so she’d gotten up and had a shower to clear her mind.

“Kara,” Alex’s voice broke through her memory. She had finished her potsticker but had continued staring off into space, a gay panic attack clearly approaching. Alex stepped in for the safety of Kara’s sanity.

“Hmm,” Kara hummed, turning her attention to Alex, unaware of how long she had really been staring. “Sorry… Lena,” she explained, pointing to her head. Alex knew very well what it was like to have a moment of quiet and for one’s mind to immediately wander to a person.

“How’re you doing?” Alex asked, giving her undivided attention to her sister.

Kara took a deep breath and started flexing her hands nervously. “I just can’t stop thinking about her and it’s very distracting.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“But it’s like… I tell myself that I need to stay focussed, but once she’s in my head I just don’t care anymore, and I just close my eyes and think of her.”

“Oh, honey… it sounds like you really like her.” She reached out for Kara to come in for a hug, and the blonde obliged.

“I do,” Kara whined, changing her position on the couch so that she was leaning over Alex’s crossed legs with her arms wrapped around her sister, her head on Alex’s chest. “And I wanna tell her that I’m Supergirl, but I don’t know if that’s a good idea anymore because it’s like I’m just trying to impress her, and if I tell her, she is put in danger by knowing.”

“Well, you did say that she perhaps already knows,” Alex pointed out.

“But I’m not sure.” Kara took a deep breath in and looked at her phone on the coffee table. And I wouldn’t know how to tell her,” she said sitting up, and flipping her phone over. “Do I just march into her office and rip my shirt open?”

“You might give her a heart attack,” Alex laughed. “Or she’d get the wrong idea and kiss you for real this time!”

“Why would she? I mean, I know she’s into girls, but I doubt that she’s into me.”

“Yeah… right.” Alex’s tone wasn’t convincing, and she was mentally kicking herself as soon as she’d said it.

“Alex…” Kara warned. “What do you know?”

“Why don’t you tell, Maggie!” Kara’s phone had just lit up with a reply from the cop, and Alex was so happy with her girlfriend’s timing.

“What?”

“Well, tell Maggie you’re Supergirl, and use that as sort of… practise.” Kara sat back in thought, completely moving on from Alex’s slip, which the brunette was _so_ thankful for. “I mean, don’t march up to her and just rip your shirt open, but… you know,” Alex laughed, glad that Kara released a chuckle as well.

There was a minute or two of happy sisterly time where Kara checked the reply from Maggie and showed it to Alex.

**_My fuzzy munchkin :)_ **

“So, did you talk to Hank about me telling Lena?” Kara asked, breaking the silence of Alex just staring at Maggie’s message.

“Oh, yeah,” she answered, handing Kara’s phone back. “He said that it’s totally up to you, and of course you know the consequences of telling her.” Kara sat back and nodded, glad that Hank wasn’t going to go all ‘dad’ on her and tell her no.

“And back to Lena…” Kara said, looking up at Alex out of the corner of her eye. Alex snapped her head up nervously, looking over at Kara.

“I’m still not allowed to tell you,” she muttered.

“Wait… _still_?” Kara thought back to Saturday evening when she and Alex last spoke. “That thing you’re not supposed to tell me about… that thing that Maggie said I should figure out for myself… that’s to do with Lena?” Alex looked back down at her hands. Now she was the one having a panic attack. Kara sat up and looked over at Alex. The brunette was not budging and so Kara lunged at her sister, a pillow in her hands.

Kara stared a very one sided pillow fight with Alex, her poor sister unable to grab a pillow to defend herself before Kara started her assault. “Kara! At least let me have a pillow!!”

“No! Tell me what you know about Lena!” Kara was only play fighting, of course, but she really did want to desperately know what both Alex and Maggie knew and were keeping secret from her.

“I can’t!” Alex insisted, even though at this point she really just wanted to tell Kara so that she’d stop beating her up. Kara’s phone buzzed, distracting her, and so Alex took this opportunity to turn the tables. She used her DEO agent training to flip Kara over and steal her pillow. She stood up over Kara and whacked her once, clear in the face, before Kara held her hands over her face in surrender.

Alex smiled and sat down, placing the pillow on her lap should she need to use it again. Kara sat up a bit, keeping her eye on Alex and reached over to grab her phone. It was a photo message from Lena of her standing in front of her mirror in that same big t-shirt and some knee high Supergirl socks. Maggie had told Alex the other week about some fan in National City who had made a series of Supergirl merchandise. Kara had thought it was sweet, but knew that Cat would be demanding the rights as she “made” the city’s hero who she was.

“Look at this!” Kara exclaimed, shoving her phone in Alex’s direction. Alex took the phone and raised an eyebrow at the photo. “She’s got _Supergirl socks_ , Alex!”

“She’s also not wearing any pants,” the brunette quipped, handing back the phone.

“Oh yeah, that’s how she answered the door on Sunday.”

“Ohhh,” Alex said, looking up cheekily at Kara.

“She went and put pants on straight away, Alex,” Kara insisted, taking one last look at the photo before dropping her phone in her lap. She sat for a second before quickly picking it back up to send a reply – ‘ _nerd ;)_ ’ – when she heard Alex giggling. “What?”

“You said ‘straight’,” Alex laughed childishly. Kara rolled her eyes in ‘ _oh my go’d_ before reaching forward to grab the T.V remote.

“Can we just watch a movie already, please?”

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 14 th_

The wind was picking up outside, and so Kara called into Alex’s building on the way home from work. She could feel that it was about to rain by how heavy the air felt on her skin. She could easily fly home, but she’d found that walking home the past few weeks, even if it was dark, cleared her mind. She felt like all the other girls who walked home and got the time to think about work, or what they’d have for dinner, or who they had crushes on.

As the air got cooler, and Kara would tense her muscles to try and keep her body warm, shoving her hands further into her pockets or folding her arms just a little bit tighter, she’d think of how much warmer she’d be in Lena’s apartment with the brunette’s arms around her. The wind would gather up her hair and even though she was used to the sensation from all her time in the sky, somehow when her feet were planted on the cold hard concrete, the feeling of a breeze on her neck made her feel soft and warm, and worthy of all the love in the world that Alex said she was.

All the love in the world. The world was a big place, and she knew, thanks to Barry, that there were many different worlds, and it all seemed very overwhelming to think of that much love. She didn’t think she’d want all that love. Just a little bit of it, from perhaps just one person. She thought of Lena, and her warm hands and soft skin, except for that little callus on her hand from when she held her pen. She could type up so much, but she preferred to write, and she had beautiful handwriting, Kara thought, so she liked that little callus.

She knocked on Alex’s door with Lena still on her mind, and was oddly disappointed when it was Alex’s face who greeted her. She laughed at herself and smiled as she walked into Alex’s arms, spotting Maggie over her shoulder. “Oh, gosh, I’m sorry guys.”

“It’s okay, little Danvers,” Maggie said, hopping off the couch to grab Kara a beer.

“I was actually going to call you to come over,” Alex whispered to Kara, causing the blonde to shoot her sister a look. “So, you could tell her.”

“Tell her what?” Maggie called over to them, causing both sisters to snap their heads in Maggie’s direction. “That you’re gay too?”

“No…” Kara said, before adjusting her shoulders nervously. “I’m bisexual.” Maggie tipped her beer at Kara in apology, before moving back to the couch. “You’re not surprised?”

Maggie smiled and tilted her head; the tilt that Alex had fallen for when she was coming out. “As Alex once told me, you are the least sneaky person she knows. And so, you are not subtle either.” Kara slumped her shoulders slightly, but smiled afterwards. But then she thought about what she’d _actually_ been meaning to tell Maggie and thought that this for sure would surprise her.

“And I’m Supergirl.”

Maggie looked up at Kara, and the blonde was positive it was in shock. She then looked to Alex at her right, and then back to Kara. “Really?” Kara smiled a little and nodded. “I just said you were the least subtle person.” Kara’s smile dropped, and now she was just plain offended.

“You knew that, too?” Maggie simply nodded as she took another sip from her beer. Kara marched her way over to Alex and plopped down beside her, taking the beer from the table and having a long drink. That was exactly not as she expected her comings-out to happen. And it had somehow made the idea of telling Lena even more nerve-wracking.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 15 th_

Lena had finished work on time for a change, and was happy to be back in her apartment making a home cooked meal for herself instead of relying on take out. She was in her pyjamas and watching T.V not long after, but for some reason she wasn’t feeling like winding down for the evening. It was nearing eight o’clock, and she was sick of changing the channel from boring show to boring show. She felt like watching a movie, but wasn’t sure which one.

 **What’s your favourite movie?** She sent to Kara. Almost instantly she received a reply.

**_The Princess Bride. I haven’t watched it in ages._ **

**Then come over and watch it with me :)**

At first Kara had thought that she’d better not because she did have work tomorrow, and by the time they finished the movie it’d be quite late. But then she thought that she hadn’t seen Lena in a few days and wasn’t sure when she’d get to again before their next Sunday together. So, she rugged up nice and warm and made her way across town. She stopped along the way to pick up some snacks and a fresh jar of Lena’s preferred coffee, knowing that she had been having quite a few cups whenever she’d stop by.

Soon, she was knocking on Lena’s door with her forehead because her arms were full with chocolates and popcorn packets. The brunette’s face lit up when she opened the door, although Kara couldn’t really see it terribly well because there weren’t any lights on in the apartment. There was just a soft blue glow from the television that was paused at the beginning of The Princess Bride. She could, however, see the blue glow on Lena’s bare legs again. She was wearing shorts but they didn’t cover much of her thighs at all, causing Kara to take a sharp breath of air in.

Lena took a bag from Kara as she let her in. “How did you knock?”

“With my head,” Kara answered, prompting Lena to step forward and rub it gently with her thumb.

“Silly,” she hushed, and walked past Kara to the kitchen.

“Do you want popcorn or chocolate first?”

“Why don’t we melt the chocolate over the popcorn,” Lena suggested.

Kara pulled a face that made Lena laugh, then asked sarcastically, “do you like it when your fingers are all sticky?”

Lena had to bite her lip as a result of where her mind went to. “Well…” she said with a smirk, hoping that she wouldn’t have to explain to sweet little Kara why. It took the blonde a second, but once she had realised Lena’s innuendo, she promptly blushed and scurried over to the T.V.

Lena had gotten out her extra blankets and pillows, and laid them out on the floor so that they could lie down and watch the movie. She’d also scattered around the cushions from her couch to make it more snuggly. Kara did a little happy dance when she saw the layout, very excited, it seemed, to be having a girls’ night with her friend. Lena saw the happy dance and suddenly got worried because ‘ _oh my gosh; she’s going to make adorable comments during the movie and I will want to kiss her. Good luck, Lena.’_

The movie started, and Lena decided to busy her hands with the bowl of popcorn sans chocolate – Kara kept pulling faces – so that she didn’t get the urge to wrap her arm around the blonde’s strong shoulders or hold her hand. So, she just continued to place pieces of popcorn, one after the other, into her mouth while the movie played.

It was cliché, she knew, but Kara was far more interesting to watch than the movie. Although she hadn’t seen it herself in years, once the plot started to flow, she began remembering more and more about it, and so she felt she could afford to watch Kara instead. The blonde would giggle and sit up, shifting around while there was a sword fight on screen as if she were in it and her dodging to the left would mean that Westley wouldn’t get stabbed.

Lena found this too adorable to bear, getting up and excusing herself to the kitchen. Kara paused the movie and turned to face Lena. “You okay?”

“Wh- yeah,” Lena answered, turning back to quickly answer before continuing to the kettle. “Just want another coffee.”

“You falling asleep?”

“No, I’m just finding it hard to focus on the movie.”

“Mmhm…” Kara knew Lena was sneaking glances at her when she was especially animated, and enjoyed that it was more entertaining to the brunette than the movie itself. “Can I have one, too?” she asked as she got up and began making her way to the kitchen as well. Lena nodded and got out a second mug ready for Kara.

Before she knew it, Kara was up behind her with her hands on her hips, pressing her body up against Lena’s. She could feel her heartbeat race and her skin tingle. “Kara?” she whispered, so quite that the blonde didn’t hear her. And then she was gone, and Lena felt cold all over, feeling as if she’d lost something she’d had her entire life.

“Thanks for this evening,” Kara said hopping up onto the counter.

“You’re not going, are you?” Lena asked worriedly, spinning around to face Kara.

“No, silly,” she smiled, seeing Lena sigh and her body relax. “I just wanted to thank you in case I forgot to later.”

“I want to thank you, too.”

“For this evening? That’s okay – I’m having such a good time,” Kara said, swinging her legs giddily.

“Well, yes for this evening, but also for being my friend.”

“Lena…”

“I mean it. I don’t wanna… be a downer on the evening, but it means so much to me that we’re friends. And I also don’t want to be a sap story,” she started with a self-conscious chuckle, hopping up onto the counter opposite Kara. “But I never really had friends because of my name, and it’s affected my whole life; every _aspect_ of my life.” She looked down at her feet, and saw in her peripherals that Kara had stopped swinging her legs. “So… thank you… for being my friend.” She closed her eyes and sniffled. “For being mine,” she hushed.

She opened her eyes again and saw Kara’s legs slide off the counter. Soon, the blonde was in front of her, tilting her head up with her finger. “I am yours,” Kara whispered. She placed her hands on Lena’s naked thighs, and squeezed the flesh underneath gently. Kara looked up and although she could feel all that popcorn bubbling in her tummy and her breath hot in her lungs, she kept eye contact.

Kara was suddenly very aware of how soft Lena’s skin was under her hands. She could feel the heat between their skin and was quickly filled with the desire to feel more of Lena’s hot, soft skin. She began sliding her hands slowly up towards the hem of Lena’s shorts, and could hear Lena’s breath grow deeper. The brunette’s lips parted, causing Kara to break eye contact for only a fraction of a second to look. Her eyes snapped back up to Lena’s, parting her own lips at the same time.

She could feel her fingertips graze against silky material, and dared to slip underneath for a second, spreading her fingers out, so that her thumbs dipped to Lena’s inner thighs. She could feel the brunette’s breath on her lips, so she licked them, and saw Lena do the same. The brunette took her bottom lip between her teeth. Kara wanted that lip in between _her_ teeth, and so she quickly moved her hands to Lena’s ass and pulled her closer. She stood up taller and dug her fingertips possessively into Lena’s flesh.

Lena whimpered and threw her hands up to cup Kara’s face and pull her closer. Just as she was about to kiss the blonde, Kara tilted her head and pressed her lips to Lena’s neck instead, feeling the brunette’s pulse throbbing underneath her skin. She pressed her body as much into Lena’s as she could, wrapping one arm around the brunette’s waist as she continued squeezing her ass. She planted wet kisses on Lena’s neck, feeling her friend’s chest rising and falling faster and faster.

Lena reached an arm over Kara’s shoulders and grabbed a fistful of the blonde’s sweater and tangled her other hand in loose blonde strands falling out of Kara’s loose bun. Suddenly she felt teeth on her neck and couldn’t help but softly breathe out Kara’s name. This encouraged the blonde, and she felt the biting again, a little harder this time. Soon there was a moan, and she was scratching at the base of Kara’s scalp with her short nails.

Kara kept biting and kissing Lena’s neck, feeling an odd kind of power she’d never felt before, and hearing Lena saying her name was only fuelling it. Lena’s hips started grinding against Kara’s abdomen, and the blonde tensed her abs underneath, wanting to create as much friction as possible. She felt so alive in every cell of her body, but had to make sure not to let herself go completely lest she break Lena. She gave in just a little, however, enjoying Lena’s moans and how heavily she was breathing Kara’s name in her ear.

“Kara… Kara…” Lena moaned, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist to pull her as close as possible, needing that friction. She kept moving, kept grinding, and kept saying Kara’s name. “Kara… Kara… Kara…”

~ ~ ~ ~

Kara opened her eyes a little, hearing Lena’s voice softly saying her name next to her. She grumbled and buried her face back into her pillow. “Kara… you fell asleep,” Lena giggled.

 _Oh no…_ Kara thought, shutting her eyes tightly. _I was dreaming_. Now she really wanted to smother herself, rolling further into her pillow so that her whole face was covered.

“Do you want coffee?” Lena asked.

“Yes, please,” Kara mumbled, her throat croaky from sleep.

“Or do you want to go home?” Kara knew she has face down and could only see black, but she swore she could hear Lena’s smile disappear as she asked that question. She pushed herself up quickly, her eyes still half closed.

“No, I want to stay,” and just like that, Lena’s smile was back. She moved to the kitchen to put the kettle on, and Kara decided it’d be best if she just stayed where she was. She looked up at the T.V and saw that the credits of The Princess Bride were rolling, and realised that she slept through most of the movie. She must’ve worn herself out from fake fighting. “What do you want to watch now?”

“I don’t mind,” Lena called.

“Well, what’s your favourite movie?” There was a pause before Lena answered.

“Gia… but we don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.”

“What’s it about?” Kara called, interested in wanting to watch whatever Lena liked.

“Ummm…” she started as she poured their coffees. “It’s about a model… called Gia. Angelina Jolie plays her.”

“Oh, I love her! Let’s watch it,” Kara exclaimed as she spun around to load it up onto the T.V.

“Oh, we don’t have to…It’s gay.” Kara spun around and Lena felt her stomach drop.

“That’s okay,” the blonde assured with a soft smile.

“I just… I don’t want you to get uncomfortable.” Lena made her way over meekly and handed Kara her coffee.

“I won’t,” Kara said, pressing play. She knew she probably would get uncomfortable but not for any bad reasons… she just had a very strong feeling she’d get turned on and wasn’t sure how she’d handle it. She sat back against the pillows, a little closer to Lena than she had been during the first movie.

As the movie played on, Lena placed some fresh popcorn in between their hips, warming up her bare legs. When intimate scenes between Gia and her girlfriend came on, Lena stopped eating and nervously placed her hands in between her thighs. She wanted to watch, but she felt guilty for some reason. She could watch the most intense and graphic sex scenes when she was by herself, but now that she had another person next to her, she was uncomfortable. It didn’t help that it was the girl she was in love with. So, she was now twice as nervous.

Kara could see out of the corner of her eye just how ill at ease Lena was getting and it made her heart drop. She too, was uncomfortable at there being a female/female love scene on the screen, because she had never watched one either with another person. She felt that it would be best for both of them if she pushed past whatever awkwardness was hovering between them, and comforted Lena by resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

Lena relaxed under Kara’s gesture, and rested her head on Kara’s in return. She turned her head so that she could affectionately rub her cheek on the top of the blonde’s head in a ‘thank you’. Now, they could both enjoy the film and each other’s company better.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 16 th_

Kara could feel the warmth of the sun and the warmth of Lena’s body on her, and as nice as that was, she knew both were not a good thing. She opened her eyes, and reached behind her to feel around for her phone. Her hand landed on it and so she quickly pulled it up to her face.

_9:40! Shit!_

She dropped her phone behind her and only then noticed that her arm was underneath Lena’s head. She tried to slowly tug her arm away, but that only prompted Lena to move back towards her. The brunette rolled her hips backwards into Kara, and in her early morning haziness, her body reacted most inconveniently. “Lena…” she said, although it sounded it a little strained. The brunette grumbled and rolled over, still very much against Kara. Kara still couldn’t move her arm out from underneath Lena, and then the brunette’s face was directly in front of hers.

Lena slowly opened her eyes, feeling warm and glowy, but sat up quickly when she saw Kara’s wide eyes staring back at her. “Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry,” she said, aware of her half-asleep grinding against the other woman.

“It’s okay. Did you have a good sleep?”

“Yeah… what time is it?” Kara unlocked her phone and dropped it in front of Lena as she got up and started putting her shoes on. “Shit - you’re late!”

“So are you,” Kara pointed out.

“I’m the boss; I’m allowed to be late.” Kara jumped up and started picking up the blankets to fold, but Lena grabbed them out of the blonde’s hands. “Go! I can do this.”

“Okay; thank you,” Kara said, bending down to kiss Lena’s forehead. She smiled as she stood up, and was so tempted to do that again and _not_ got to work, but the Lena smacked her leg and yelled ‘go’ again, and so she ran.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Alex!!” Kara pounded on her sister’s door.

“What?” she asked as she swung the door open, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

“Why aren’t you at work?” Kara asked.

“Maggie stayed over,” she said with a frothy grin. “Why aren’t you at work?”

“I slept over at Lena’s.”

“What?!” Alex said, bits of toothpaste hitting Kara in the face. “Oh, sorry,” she mumbled, wiping haphazardly at her sister’s face. She motioned for Kara to follow her to the bathroom and spat. “What do you mean you _slept_ over at Lena’s?”

“Just that. We watched movies and fell asleep.” Alex shot her suspicious look. “We didn’t have sex! But I did dream about it,” Kara whined. Alex gasped happily, toothpaste still around her mouth. “That was the first time I fell asleep, but then she woke me up and we watched another movie, BUT…” Kara said dramatically, raising her hand. “When I woke up this morning she was… moving… against me…” she explained, with dramatic hand movements.

“Oh, my god!” Alex exclaimed.

“And now I’m late because I didn’t hear my alarm, and I have to go.”

“Why didn’t you just text me?” Alex asked as Kara was heading to the door. The blonde froze.

“Huh… good point,” she mumbled, turning to face Alex.

“I mean, I’m glad you wanted to tell me in person, but now you’re _really_ late.”

“Yep…”

“So, go!” Alex said, whipping Kara with her hand towel.

~ ~ ~ ~

“James,” Kara said as she walked swiftly towards his desk. “I’m so sorry I’m late again; I-“ her phone buzzed. “It’s Alex.”

“Okay, good, ‘cause I’m busy right now. But lunch tomorrow, and you can tell me why you’ve been so distracted lately, okay?”

“Okay,” she said with a smile, glad that he wasn’t going to yell at her. James would never yell at Kara, she thought, but she had been off lately.

“Go!” he said, and she snapped back to reality and spun on her heels, out the door.

 _Man, I’m off today_ , she said to herself as she flew off into the sky.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 17 th_

Kara walked out of her apartment, ready for lunch with James. She couldn’t just vaguely tell him that she was interested in someone, because one; he would probably think it was Mon-El, and two; he was a friend and deserved the truth. So, she walked confidently through National City to Noonan’s and waved at James through the window. And then she froze. She got nervous and her palms were clammy, and she couldn’t just keep walking and come back later because James had seen her now.

She walked in and they hugged when she reached the table. “Hey,” he said, and she wasn’t so nervous anymore. “How’ve you been?”

“Flustered,” she said, without really thinking. He pulled his classic confused face, and the nerves were back. A deep breath, and then she started. “Well, you know Lena Luthor?” He nodded. “We’ve become good friends in the last few weeks and…” she trailed off, prompting James to reach out over the table to hold her hand. She placed her hand up into James’ hand and smiled. “I’ve… developed feelings for her.” She was expecting him to pull his hand away, but he kept it there, squeezing just a little bit tighter to let her know he was there and he was staying.

“So… do you think you’re gay.”

“No,” Kara said. “I think…” she shook her head, knowing that she wasn’t just ‘thinking’ it anymore. She knew. She felt it in the way her arms relaxed when she hugged James, and the way her fingertips would buzz when Lena walked past her and she could smell her perfume, wishing she would reach out and hold her. And she felt it in the way her chest was free when she took a deep breath and her diaphragm opened when she stood in front of the mirror this morning and said, “I’m bisexual.”

“Kara…” James hushed; she’d been smiling at herself.

“I’m bisexual. You know, because I still think you are…. Gorgeous,” she laughed, awkwardly pushing her glasses back up her nose. “And then there’s Lena, and…. Ahhh.” She could feel her face squish up into a goofy grin, and she heard James laugh at her. “What?”

“You’re happy. I’m glad you’re happy,” he said, and she felt so warm inside in that instant that she thought she would burst.

“I’m so lucky to have you as my friend, James.”

“And you always will,” he smiled. “So, tell me about Lena. She’s gotta be great, because I’m guessing she’d the reason you’ve been late and distracted lately?”

“Yeah,” Kara admitted sheepishly. “Ah, she’s just so beautiful and smart – she was trying to teach me chemistry the other week and I had no idea what she was saying, but she was so happy… she was so cute,” Kara gushed, causing James to lean back into his chair to laugh some more.

Soon, they had ordered their food and were talking some more about Lucy and what she was up to now, and how Alex and Maggie were doing, but now they were back to talking about Kara and Lena. “Have you told Winn?” James asked, taking a drink of water.

“No… I’ll tell him this coming week though because he’ll be coming over for Christmas and I’ve invited Lena.”

“Oooo,” James cooed, prompting Kara to kick him under the table.

“Shush…” she laughed. “Are you able to come to Christmas brunch, or are you spending it with family?”

“I’ve been asked to spend it with Clark, but I don’t want to third wheel.”

“Well, you can absolutely spend it at mine and…” she paused to count on her fingers. “Seventh wheel.” She smiled, and laughed as she could see James mentally listing all seven of them.

“So, no Mon-El.”

“Ugh… do I have to?”

“Absolutely not,” James smiled, glad that she didn’t like that privileged mayo boy either. “I doubt he knows much about Christmas, either way.” Kara nodded in agreement and took a sip from her glass of water. Their food arrived not long after, and Kara let out a big sigh. “Do you… have somewhere you need to be?” James asked.

“No, no, no,” Kara assured. “I’m just glad I’ve told you. I like not having secrets.”

“Have you told Lena?”

“That I’m Supergirl? No.”

“No, that you’re bisexual.”

“Nooo,” Kara said, in a dramaticly scared tone.

“Kara, that’s like three secrets,” James responded in a similarly scared tone.

“Well, me being bi and liking her are kinda similar…”

“Ok… so two and a half secrets.” Kara squeaked equally as dramtically again, playing along with their game, but then thought better of it.

“I should tell her, huh?”

“You don’t have to tell her you’re Supergirl, but I think if you have feelings for someone, you should tell them. Otherwise, you’ll never know, and by the time you tell her, it mightn’t work out.” He looked at her apologetically, and they both knew that this was a veiled apology for what had happened between them.

Kara had felt bad for ending things with James, before they’d even really begun, but Alex had said that maybe the pair of them had waited too long or hyped it up too much, and when it came down to it, they were better off as friends. Kara agreed, and was still immensely happy that she and James were friends.

Kara nodded at James, and put in her mental diary that she would tell Lena at lunch tomorrow that she was Supergirl; and depending on how that went, she might tell Lena her other secret, too.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 18 th_

There was a buzz on Kara’s bedside table and she reached over and whacked at it, almost smashing her lamp. Her phone buzzed again a few moments later, and so she actually opened her eyes this time and thought that she’d better see what it was. It wasn’t her alarm, but perhaps she had better get up because her clock said that it was near ten o’clock. She unlocked her phone and read the messages that she had just gotten from Lena.

**Can’t do lunch today. There was a small emergency at L Corp and now I have lots of paperwork. Sorry xx**

**Come by L Corp for dinner if you want xx**

Kara rolled onto her back and held her phone up to type.

**_That’s okdfjshj_ **

She dropped her phone on her face. “Let’s try that again,” she said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

**_That’s ok. I’ll be by at around 7 xx_ **

She dropped her phone on her chest this time; a resounding poof as it hit her covers instead. She supposed that she could spend her day doing some house cleaning. She had told herself that she needed to do a full apartment clean before guests were to come over for Christmas. Eliza would be visiting just after she arrived in the city the day before, and everyone else would come over for Christmas Day brunch before opening presents.

Since she didn’t have to be out of bed and over to Lena’s anytime soon, she decided that she could roll back over and stay in bed for a little while longer, even if she didn’t get any more sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

A couple of hours later, Kara awoke from a clap of thunder echoing through the streets outside. She sat bolt upright and looked around anxiously. Her apartment was quite a lot darker than it was when she’d fallen asleep again. The storm clouds had made their way back over National City. Kara jumped out of bed and pulled on her fuzzy socks to slide through her apartment switching on lights as she went to make sure there wasn’t a black out. Everything seemed to be fine, so she sent Alex a quick message to see if she was needed at the DEO or anywhere else in the city.

Alex replied that she wasn’t needed just yet, but to stay near her phone just in case. So, to pass the time, Kara decided to clean. She opened her photo albums on her phone while the kettle was boiling and her bread was toasting and looked through the photos that she’d only just found this morning. Apparently at their movie night, when Kara had fallen asleep, Lena had snatched Kara’s phone. So now there were at least thirty new photos of the brunette pulling various faces, and a few of her snuggled up next to sleeping Kara. The final one was of her pressing a kiss to the blonde’s cheek, and that is the photo Kara had held close to her chest before she’d fallen asleep again.

~ ~ ~ ~

When it was getting close to four o’clock, and Kara had cleaned every inch of her apartment, her phone buzzed where it was sitting next to the couch. She picked it up and dramatically flopped – although it was more of a dive – onto the couch, thinking that it was a message from Lena. If she was being completely honest with herself, she thought every time her phone went off it was a message from Lena, or at least she hoped.

It was, instead, a message from James.

**Have you told Lena yet?**

**_No, we didn’t end up having lunch. I haven’t seen her yet today :(_ **

**Well, if you want to tell her today, I suggest you do it soon. The tv just said there’s a bigger storm on its way :/**

Kara jumped up and switched her T.V on, seeing that James was sort of right. It wasn’t just a big storm, it was giant, and she was sure it’d bring a black out with it, so she slid into her room to get changed, deciding to go by Lena’s now before the storm came.

~ ~ ~ ~

Lena was sitting at her desk, the thunder and lightning putting on quite a show behind her as she worked. A loud boom came echoing through her office, but this time it was not from the thunder. It was Kara.

The blonde reported had slammed the door closed, and was now striding up to the side of Lena’s desk, holding her hand out to keep Lena seated. “I need to tell you something.” Lena’s heart began racing, loud enough for her to hear it in her ears over the storm outside. “Lena, you’re smart. And kind. And an amazing friend. And…” Kara shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “And I love you.” Lena blushed and her eyes fluttered. “And that’s why I have to stop lying to you about who I am.”

Lena was puzzled and excited at the same time, and was frozen in her chair as a result. Kara swiftly removed her glasses and placed them on the edge of Lena’s desk, then moved her fingertips to the collar of her plaid shirt. She undid the first button, and stopped, hearing Lena take in a sudden breath of air. “Go on…” the brunette managed, her voice nervously an octave higher than usual. Kara held eye contact with Lena and quickly pulled her shirt open, revealing the red ‘S’.

Lena’s bottom lip quivered as if she were trying to say something, and Kara swallowed nervously, awaiting her friend’s reaction. The brunette took Kara by surprise and stood up, taking a step towards her. “You idiot,” she said. “I’ve known you were Supergirl for so long.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” Kara questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

“Because it’s not my place to out you, Kara. That’s for you to do when and if you want to, and if you feel safe enough too, as well.”

 _That’s a parallel_ , Kara thought, running her fingertips anxiously over the ‘S’. This small action inadvertently drew Lena’s attention and before she knew it, the brunette’s hand was reaching out towards Kara’s chest. Kara brazenly decided not to move, but when Lena’s hand was just short of touching the ‘S’, she let it drop, instead entangling her fingers in the bottom of Kara’s shirt. She stepped forward, using her grip on the blonde’s shirt as an anchor to pull her in until she was almost chest to chest with her.

The thunder and lightning was more intense than ever at this point, but Kara wasn’t focussing on it now that Lena was but a few inches from her. All those stolen moments of staring at Lena’s lips, sleepless nights fantasising about her, with no secrets between them, and no more space either seemed to have been building up to this exact moment. Kara wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss Lena, seeing now that the brunette was staring at her lips as well.

The same thoughts were running through Lena’s mind too. “Kara,” she hushed, her breath tickling the blonde’s lips so much that she licked them. Lena could feel herself become incredibly aroused at the sight, so she tightened her grip on Kara’s shirt and leaned in. Her nose brushed the freckled one in front of her, and her eyes slowly closed as she titled her head.

Kara felt so overwhelmed, what with just revealing that she was Supergirl to the woman she was falling for who apparently already knew, and having said woman she was falling for leaning in to kiss her while gripping her shirt so possessively that she could melt. Her eyes were already closed, but she could feel Lena tilt her head and so she did the same. Their lips were but a breath apart when, almost on cue, a crack of lightning lit up the darkened sky, but as suddenly as the lightning came, it vanished and took all the lights in the city with it. Lena jumped backwards with shock, causing Kara to reach out and grab her by the waist to steady her.

She intended to pull the brunette back to her to finally kiss her, but suddenly there were screeches of car tires and yells for help in Kara’s ear and she knew she had to go. She looked at Lena, who was reaching up to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck, but then she stopped, the worry on Kara’s face telling her exactly what she didn’t want to hear. “You have to go,” she said, her arms sliding back down to her side.

“I’m so sorry, Lena.” And she truly was, but this is what she was here for; what she was on this planet for: to save people. She quickly discarded her shirt and jeans, opening up the door to Lena’s balcony preparing to fly off. Before she left, she stood still for a moment, surveying the city, trying to figure out where she was needed first. This sight –  the wind in her hair and her cape, the only lighting on her coming from the lightning that was still running wild around her, her blue eyes glistening and alive – was who she was, and Lena knew that. She was so proud of Kara, and as the blonde flew off, and she turned to pick up Kara’s clothes on the floor, she couldn’t even by slightly mad that she didn’t get that kiss, because she didn’t at all mind sharing National City’s hero with the world.

~ ~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying this lil story :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek!! The final part!!

_December 19 th_

Kara zipped in and out between people at the DEO, trying to find a quiet spot to make a phone call. She didn’t really want all the agents knowing about her personal life. She passed by an empty room, but quickly popped back to it and slipped in before closing the door behind her. Immediately, the buzz and chaos outside was drowned out and Kara could hear herself breathe again.

Her phone was held tightly in her hand – not too tightly, of course – and had been that way for the last half an hour. Kara had been trying all morning to find a minute spare, at least, to call Lena, but it just didn’t look like it was going to happen. The black-out had caused crashes and multiple different emergencies across the city. She’d been flying around in the dark for most of last night putting out electrical fires and prying people from mangled cars, and she was thanking Rao that her alien body didn’t entirely need to run off sleep because she was not going to be getting any of that in the next day.

She had been thankful, for want of a better word, for one mild emergency late last night and that was, due to it being after hours in her building, Lena was actually stuck in her office. She needed either one; the elevators to work, or two; the security pin pad to work to allow her to exit into the stairwell and then exit the building. Both needed electricity, and so Lena had left Kara a message asking for Supergirl’s help.

Kara had felt guilty because she’d only had time to read the message an hour after Lena sent it, so she’d been waiting for an hour in her dark, empty L Corp building to be rescued. “I should’ve flown you home as soon as the black-out happened,” Kara had chastised herself, pushing open the door from the balcony.

“It’s okay, Kara. You had _actual_ emergencies to get to,” Lena assured, as Kara barrelled into her, needing to hold the brunette close to her.

“I’m sorry for leaving you,” the blonde whispered into Lena’s ear as she hugged her. Lena shushed Kara, and tilted her head into Kara’s warm neck. She felt safe in Kara’s arms, and rightfully so. Her lungs filled with Kara’s strawberry and coconut, yet slightly sweaty scent, and could feel the blonde’s fingertips slowly dig into her skin.

“Supergirl…” Lena hummed. “You need to be helping the people of National City.”

“You’re a person of National City,” Kara responded sleepily.

“Kara,” she was serious this time. Kara let go and stood back, as if being too close to Lena would distract her… which it would.

“You’re right. Do you want me to just fly you down to the sidewalk, or back to your apartment?”

“Well, how long would it take to fly me home?” Lena asked as she picked up her bag and zipped it closed, something she rarely did, but thought she had better do lest her lipstick and phone fly out.

“I mean, I can do it in a second, but I don’t want your ears to burst, so let’s say a minute.”

“That sounds better for my ears,” Lena joked, stepping out onto her balcony with Kara before locking the door from this side and zipping her keys into her bag. She looked up at Kara and wondered how this was going to happen, but then she was swept up and they were in the air. She had her eyes shut most of the way, but opened them for a second to look at Kara and how beautiful she was with the wind in her hair and her eyes squinting a little because of the rushing air.

Soon, they were outside Lena’s apartment building. Kara set her down gently and paused for a second as if she was trying to think of something to say. She gave up and just lent forward, kissing Lena softly on the cheek before bounding off into the sky.

~ ~ ~ ~

Maggie reached into her back pocket, feeling her phone buzz. “Sawyer,” she answered, striding across the bullpen.

“Maggie? It’s Kara.”

“Oh, hey little Danvers; sorry it’s been hectic here overnight.”

“Yeah, same. Listen, I wanted to ask you a favour, but if you’re too busy, I’ll just forget it.”

“No, tell me. I’m due for a break between shifts in an hour anyway.”

“Well… I’m not going to have a moment spare over the next few hours and I… I wanted to check on Lena.”

“Is everything okay?” Maggie asked, reaching for her leather jacket that was draped over the back of her desk chair.

“Yeah… well… last night I told Lena I was Supergirl…”

“Right.”

“And…” Kara closed her eyes and lowered her voice, even though she was alone in, what she was pretty sure was, a completely sound proof room. “And then we almost kissed. Like… _almost_. Not just ‘there was a vibe’, like we were so freakin’ close-“

“Kara, I get it,” Maggie said with a chuckle. _I am completely surrounded by baby gays_ , she thought rolling her eyes. “And then the black-out happened, right?”

“Yeah…” Kara sighed. “I just… I’ve messaged her and she’s replied and everything, but I just want her to be able to not be alone with this.”

“Absolutely,” Maggie said. “I will totally pop by her apartment in my break to chat with her.”

“Thank you so much, Maggie,” Kara said, filled with instant relief.

“Anytime, kid.”

~ ~ ~ ~

As the next lot of rain seemed to be easing off, Lena wedged herself on the edge of her couch’s armrest where it met the back. She sat a little hunched over, with one knee bent up where she rested her chin. This is how she liked to sit when she was watching the world from inside her apartment; rather like a monkey. The power was still out in her building and so she was munching on an apple, hoping it would wake her up in lieu of there being no way to make a hot coffee.

There was a knock at her door, and so she climbed down from her perch. She looked through the peephole and saw a friendly smile, punctuated with dimples, and she opened the door. “Hi, Maggie!”

“Hey… how are you?” Maggie asked with a sly grin. She could see that Lena was buzzed and nothing short of deliriously happy, and it was a little odd. She’d only seen the other woman shy and subtle in everything she did – except how she expressed her gay, obviously.

“Good. How are you?” Lena answered, closing the door behind Maggie.

“Tired, but ah… happy to see that you’re happy.”

“Thanks,” Lena said, dropping her head so that her hair covered her blushing cheeks. “I’d offer you some coffee, but…” she motioned to her apartment as they walked, filled with only the glow of candles as evidence of the lack of electricity.

“That’s alright. I’ll head home and have a nap before my next shift anyway.”

“You didn’t have to stop by here if you’re tired,” Lena insisted, climbing back up to her perch on the couch corner.

“Actually, I did. I promised Kara I’d see how you were.”

“Why?” Lena asked, trying to act nonchalant.

“Well,” Maggie started, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. “She told me that she told you she was Supergirl…”

“Oh. Yeah! Although I kind of already knew.”

“Same,” Maggie laughed. “Kara is just… zero percent sneaky, which really doesn’t help her considering she’s a superhero.”

“No,” Lena laughed back.

“Anyway…” Maggie started again. “She also told me that… you two nearly kissed.”

“Oh… yeah.” It came out in a very hushed, self-conscious tone, which urged Maggie to keep talking.

“And I just wanted you to know that, you can talk to me about it if you want to.” She waited for Lena to look up and gave her a soft smile. “I’m your friend, Lena. I care about women. I care about women who _like_ women. And I care about you.” Maggie sat herself at the opposite end of the couch, on the armrest as well. Lena turned more to look at the cop. “And if you need to talk to someone about this – about anything like this – and you can’t talk to Kara… you can always talk to me.”

Lena looked up at the ceiling and smiled before looking over at Maggie. “Thank you.” She released a deep breath, and turned completely so that she could slide down off the armrest and onto the couch. Maggie did the same. “We were _so_ close,” Lena said, shutting her eyes and clenching her fists, which caused Maggie to laugh a little. “But it felt so good to be so close to her… _finally_ … you know?”

“I know… The first time Alex kissed me,” she said with a lick of her lips. “I almost lost it. But… it was so good.” She bit her lip for emphasis and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander back to the moment.

“See? That’s better than I’ve gotten!” Lena said. “I haven’t _had_ my first kiss with Kara yet, and it’s driving me insane.” Again, she moved her hands about intensely to make her point. “I just want it to happen already,” she whined.

“But you want it to be perfect,” Maggie added.

“Yeah,” Lena agreed. She pulled her hair across one shoulder, remembering the sensation of Kara’s whispers near her ear. “Right now, I can wait. And I want to kiss her when I just can’t wait anymore,” she said, ghosting her fingertips over her neck.

Maggie smiled and thought back to when she had told Alex that she really just wanted to kiss her. She had been feeling a fire in her stomach and her chest since Alex had patched her up and every cell in her body was screaming that she just couldn’t wait anymore. “And that’s when it’ll be perfect.”

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 20 th_

There was more thunder and crashes of rain hitting her window, but Lena had always found such stormy chaos soothing. She was nestled in her bed, having decided to not make it all day. The sheets were sloppy and her blankets were warm and fuzzy, and she felt safe. She could feel the buzz of her phone across the bed and see the faint glow of the screen through her eyelids, so she slid her hand between her sheets up to where she sensed her phone would be. She patted around until she found it, then brought it up to her face, opening her eyes just enough to read the message on her lock screen and not be blinded.

**_I don’t want to knock and wake your neighbours x_ **

Rolling out of bed, she placed her bare feet on the carpeted floor of her room. She slowly made her way out into the rest of her apartment, screwing her face up when her feet stepped onto cold tiles. She was too tired to walk faster, so she just kept lazily moving towards the door, ignoring the cold, and looked through the peephole.

She opened the door slowly to see Kara and stepped aside for the blonde to walk in. “I’m sorry… I couldn’t sleep.”

“I can’t either,” Lena murmured. It was nearing two in the morning and although Lena had gotten into bed almost four hours ago, she had been able to grab no more than a short half hour of sleep. Otherwise she had just been lying in bed, breathing in the smell of the rain outside.

It had been the same for Kara. She’d gotten back to her apartment just before midnight but had not been able to turn her mind off. She kept thinking about all the people’s lives that had been affected by the series of storms. Then she started thinking about Christmas and how nervous she was. Then she started trying to think of what to say to Winn about Lena. And then she’d thought about Lena, and had woken her entire body up again.

She’d slipped out of bed and zoomed across the city in the rain, and in her pyjamas, and had brought her knuckles up to knock for Lena when she noticed how silent the hallway was and how much noise her knock would create. So, she’d messaged the brunette instead. “My body is exhausted but my mind wouldn’t stop.” Lena hummed her agreement, closing the door. She turned and Kara was standing there rather awkwardly with her damp jacket in hand, not knowing what to do next.

Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s as she passed her and lead her to her room, hearing Kara’s jacket drop to the floor along the way. She slipped into the side of the bed that her phone was on, letting Kara lie on her side where it was still warm. She faced the bedside table and placed her phone up, and before she could roll over, she felt the blonde move up against her. She rested her head down on the pillow, wriggling backwards into Kara’s embrace. She felt Kara nuzzle into her neck and she smiled. They fell asleep almost instantly.

_December 21 st_

“Kara?”

“Shhh,” Kara spat, pulling Winn behind the pillar where she was hiding. “I don’t want to talk to Mon-El,” she whispered, seeing the bland man on the other side of the room.

“Then… fly away?” Winn said, prompting Kara to punch him playfully in the shoulder, although it still hurt. “Ow…”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Oh… then talk.” Kara looked him in the eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and so she closed her mouth and frowned at herself. “Kara?”

“I don’t how to say it,” she said, looking at her feet.

“With words,” Winn joked. Another playful punch.

“I will kick you out the window.”

“Ok, ok,” he put his hands up in surrender. He looked around the pillar and saw that Mon-El had vanished, surely in his pursuit to find someone to annoy. “Walk with me.” They stepped out from behind the pillar, and Kara found this instantly easier. She didn’t have to look Winn in the eye and walking made this seem like more of a casual, nothing-to-get-nervous-about thing.

“I’ve… invited Lena to spend Christmas at mine.” Kara stopped walking, feeling Winn slow down, but her friend just turned to her and smiled. “Do you have anything to say about that?”

“No,” he answered, still smiling. “I know you guys are good friends, and I like that you take in strays for holidays.”

“You aren’t strays to me,” Kara laughed. She was going to swat his arm, but just reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder instead. “You’re my family.”

“So, Lena’s your family?”

“I don’t know… maybe someday…”

“Kara,” Winn said, waiting for the blonde to look up at him. “Tell her how you feel.”

“Have you been talking to James?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“No,” he smiled.

“Alex?”

“Mm-mm,” she shook his head. Kara thought who else he would get that information from, but then she thought back about how both Maggie and Lena knew she was Supergirl.

“It’s because I’m not sneaky,” she laughed.

“Yup!” Kara laughed it off, but that was getting a tad inconvenient for her, she thought.

“Thanks, Winn,” she said, glad that he wasn’t still her lovelorn friend that she had to tip-toe around. He had grown up; glad that she was happy, and wasn’t bitter that he wasn’t the cause of that happiness. She waved him goodbye and flew off into the sky.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 22 nd_

As Kara stood in the elevator at L Corp with lunch in hand, she found herself humming along to the Christmas carols that had been playing at Catco. It was the last day at work before Christmas, and so Kara was in quite a cheery mood. Tomorrow they had the day off to go to the National City Christmas Parade, and then they all had a long weekend to spend with their families before work started back next Tuesday.

The elevator doors dinged open and Lena’s assistant, Jess, got up to open the door for her, seeing that Kara’s arms were full. “Thank you,” she said, passing through the doorway to Lena’s office. “Hi, Lena.”

“I see you come bearing gifts,” the brunette said, rounding her desk to unload Kara’s arms. There were two salads from Noonan’s, Kara’s jacket, and underneath was the Christmas edition catalogue of Catco. “Oh, lookie here,” Lena sang as she saw her face featured on the cover. Lena’s PR team had informed her a few weeks ago that Catco wanted to do an interview with her. Something about “what do CEO’s do for Christmas?” Lena had only agreed to it thinking that Kara would be the one interviewing her. But instead some boring, clean cut male had been sent, and she was decidedly disappointed.

“I hope Liam wrote you well,” Kara said, as Lena picked up the magazine. “What _do_ CEO’s do for Christmas, I wonder.”

“Oh, I said something about how we’re too busy to really enjoy Christmas, but family is always paramount, of course. Not that that was true.”

“Well, it is. You’re a part of my family now, so you _will_ be able to have family for the holidays.”

“Thank you, Kara,” she said, raising the magazine a little.

“Think of it as an early Christmas present.”

“Well, in that case…” Lena started, reaching behind her chair to a large brown paper bag. “Here’s my early Christmas present for you.” She carried it round to Kara, and the two moved over to her couch for the blonde to open her present.

Kara reached in and pulled out a big box of multi-coloured twinkle lights. “Oh, pretty,” she squeaked.

“You can decorate your place with them, and this way,” Lena pointed out. “It’ll be almost as if I decorated for Christmas.”

“Well, Eliza will be coming ‘round on Saturday when she arrives, but when she’s gone back to her hotel, shall I give you a call and you can come over to help me put them up?”

“That’d be lovely, thank you.” Lena felt so warm and loved inside, she wondered what she ever did to deserve Kara. She watched the blonde as she opened the box and pulled out some of the lights, her face lighting up again.

~ ~ ~ ~

After they had finished lunch, Kara and Lena were sitting out on the brunette’s balcony. They were sitting with their backs against the window and their legs straight out, trying to soak up some of the sun. The storms had seemed to pass, and now there was some good weather. They had decided to go outside to chat, and Lena had brought the magazine with her to read.

“You write me better,” she said, putting it aside after finishing.

“Because I know you better,” Kara responded, bumping her shoulder into the brunette’s. “And I like you better than Liam does.”

“I can believe that. I sounded a lot like ‘Lex’s sister’ in this, as opposed to ‘just Lena’.”

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, crinkling her nose up a bit in contempt. “He’s a fan of my cousin, and usually trashes Supergirl out, too.” She looked over at Lena who was tilting her head forward to block the sun out of her eyes. “I think I’ll insist that I do you in future.” Almost immediately, she could see Lena look up at her with a smirk. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do,” Lena said flirtatiously. Kara closed her eyes and laughed at herself.

The longer they sat out on the balcony, the more the sun came out, so shoes were now off, neither of them fearing bad foot smell – they were past that – and Lena had wriggled her pencil skirt up a little higher to expose some thigh. Kara was trying her hardest not to ogle at the bare skin, so she’d occasionally ‘rub her nose’ or ‘look down at her phone’ just to get a glimpse.

Lena could see this, and it was just as hard for her not to laugh. In between her “subtle” looks, the blonde was fidgeting her hands, and so Lena reached over and slipped her hand into Kara’s. She laced their fingers together loosely and brought their hands over to her lap. Kara gasped a little when the side of her hand touched Lena’s thigh, and Lena could feel goosebumps begin to rise.

Suddenly, there was so much tension between them that their legs weren’t the only parts of them getting warm. Kara slowly began moving her fingers so that she was caressing Lena’s skin, and could hear the brunette begin to take very deliberate breaths. After a moment, she could feel Lena lean into her and turn her head.

Lena’s face was only a few inches from Kara’s cheek, and so she slowly leant in more until her nose was brushing against the wispy bits of hair near the blonde’s ear. _This was the moment,_ Lena thought. _I can’t wait anymore_. Kara’s fingernails were scratching softly at Lena’s skin, leaving little red lines, and the brunette could faintly see Kara’s pulse throbbing in her neck. She wanted to lean forward and bite her neck, and kiss her, and flip her onto her back all at once and it was driving her insane.

“Kara,” Lena whispered. The blonde turned her head just the slightest bit, and dug her fingers into Lena’s skin for real this time in anticipation. “Can I-“

“Miss Luthor!” Jess’s voice came echoing through her office, sending the two women apart from each other as fast as two negatives of a magnet. Kara stood up first and waved to Jess in the most flustered way, giving Lena an extra second to fix her skirt and stand up. The assistant’s eyes shot open wide, aware that she had just interrupted a moment between the two women.

“Yes, Jess?” Lena asked, walking back into her office carrying her heels.

“You um… you have a meeting in five minutes.”

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena excused, allowing her assistant to exit the room and close the door. “Shit! I forgot,” she laughed. Once again, Kara was beside her to balance her as she pulled her heels on. She squeezed the blonde’s shoulder thank you. Both women walked swiftly out of the office and into the elevator.

Kara was sure they looked like two guilty lovesick teenagers, and bit her lips together to stifle a cheeky grin. The elevator doors closed and they were alone again. They had approximately fifteen seconds before the doors would open again and Lena would have to leave. Kara was tempted to turn to Lena and push her up against the wall, pinning her there while she kissed her, but then fifteen seconds would not be enough.

Their hands hung beside each other, buzzing with desire. They were now only two floors away, and Kara felt as if her ears were going to burst from how loud both hers _and_ Lena’s heartbeats were. She quickly slipped her hand into Lena’s and squeezed it, feeling the brunette squeeze back. Lena slammed both their hands against her thigh, and rubbed the back of Kara’s hand against her skirt. Kara closed her eyes and began to lose herself in the moment, but then the elevator dinged and, again, the two sprung apart.

Lena stepped out of the elevator calmly, still feeling the pressure of Kara’s hand on her thigh, and turned back. “See you at the parade tomorrow?” she asked, so coolly that it confused Kara.

“Mmhm,” she said, swallowing quickly. “Wouldn’t miss it.” A smile and a wink, and then the doors closed again, and Kara had to grab the railing to steady herself.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 23 rd_

Kara had flown over the parade a few times already, waving to children and smiling at people who were standing on balconies watching the parade from above. She also used the vantage point to check for any potential threats, but National City seemed to be on its best behaviour today, so Kara decided on one more fly over and she’d call it a day as Supergirl.

She searched the crowd on her final fly over to spy Lena, who said she’d be on the sidelines with a hotdog for the blonde. She spied the brunette, and flew behind a tree near by a few minutes later to change out of her suit. She slipped through the crowd and snuck up behind Lena, tapping her on the opposite shoulder, tricking her. “Hey,” Lena laughed, handing Kara the hotdog she promised.

She would’ve gotten the blonde some potstickers, but she figured the blonde could use a bit of variety in her diet. Before she knew it, Kara had devoured it and was licking the ketchup from around her mouth. She smiled to herself. _What a dork_ , she thought and wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist, pulling her closer for a side hug. Kara just squished into her embrace, ketchup also on her fingers, Lena noticed.

They stood side by side enjoying the parade for quite some time before some rogue child came running through the bystanders, running into the back of Lena. She turned around to see what it was, but then their father was racing after them, and Kara had slipped her arm around to Lena’s hip and pulled her close to dodge the parent. Her hand stayed there long after the child and parent had raced by, feeling comfortable.

Lena smiled at the small touch, feeling Kara slip her thumb into the belt tab, and gently squeezing her hip. A few more minutes and Lena had been watching Kara out of the corner of her eye as she ‘oo’d and ‘ah’d at the floats of the parade. She placed her own hand on her hip, over Kara’s and slowly moved it to her back pocket. Kara got the idea and slipped her hand into the pocket of Lena’s tight jeans, and was pulled in close by the brunette’s arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close to kiss her cheek. She could get used to this, she thought with a smile.

About an hour later, the parade was over and the two women were walking through the streets of National City towards the park, still close. They entered the park and Kara parted from Lena and ran ahead a bit before turning around. “Jump on my back,” she called, and so Lena obliged. She would normally have been nervous at the idea, but this was Supergirl with her super strength, so she figured she’d be alright.

She ran and jumped, using Kara’s shoulders to help her get up. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pressed her cheek to the blonde’s temple with a smile. Kara carried her around for almost half an hour as they chatted before it started to get dark, and so the blonde let her down as they exited that park and walked towards the brunette’s apartment.

“Did you wanna stay for dinner?” Lena asked as they neared her building.

“I’d love to, but I promised Alex I’d make her dinner tonight before she gets home,” Kara said, titling her head apologetically.

“That’s okay,” Lena asked, leaning against the brick wall of her building. “What are you going to make her?”

“I don’t know. I’ve asked Maggie to come around and help,” she answered with a laugh. “But I’ll call you tomorrow when Eliza has left, and you can come over.”

“Shall I bring dinner?”

“Yes, please. Potstickers?”

“Kara, you can’t just live off potstickers,” Lena argued with a serious look.

“Watch me,” Kara said with an equally serious look. She stuck her bottom lip out to pout a moment later, trying to persuade the brunette.

“Ok, I’ll get some potstickers,” Lena lamented. She stepped forward and kissed Kara on the cheek and lingered there. “Thank you for today,” she said in a much softer tone next to Kara’s ear. Another kiss and she stepped back with a sweet smile, and Kara could feel her eyes grow a little teary as she stared. She bit her lip and smiled back, and then Lena was inside her building, and Kara was still staring at where Lena had been.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 24 th_

Kara was extraordinary. Every day that Lena saw or spoke to Kara was extraordinary. But Lena had not seen Kara today. She had thought of her often enough- what she averaged out to be 14 times an hour, but she felt as if she had been thinking of a person like Kara her entire life, which was ordinary. Without Kara, Lena felt her life was ordinary. She felt ordinary.

The sun was setting outside and Lena had just hopped out of the shower, her long raven hair sticking to her flushed skin. She would’ve stayed in longer, but heard her phone ringing from her bedroom, and so she’d gotten out. She quickly dried herself and put her hair up in a loose bun. With her towel wrapped around her body and her legs still covered in drops of water, she stepped into her room and grabbed her phone from where it sat on her bed.

She swiped her screen, calling Kara back, and looked down at her legs. She saw a small trail of blood down to her foot from her shin where she’d cut herself shaving. Not wanting to get blood on the carpet, she stepped back into her bathroom and dropped her towel so that she could bring her foot up onto the vanity. She wet a tissue and wiped up the blood, pressing against the cut firmly to stop it from gushing.

“Hey,” Kara answered.

“Hi; sorry, I was in the shower.”

“Good thing I didn’t facetime you then,” Kara joked. Lena put both feet back to the ground and picked up her towel, holding it to her naked chest.

“Oh, you can facetime me now if you want,” she said seductively low.

“Are you dressed?”

A pause and then, “no.”

“Lena!” The brunette just laughed along with Kara, but she wasn’t joking. “Eliza just left,” Kara said, still with a hint of laughter in her voice. “So, did you want to come around and help me _finally_ put your fairy lights up?”

“Sure,” Lena said, feeling glad that her day wasn’t going to be completely wasted just daydreaming about Kara.

~ ~ ~ ~

Lena leaned her hip against the kitchen counter with her glass of water, somehow needing rehydration after stringing almost seven hundred twinkle lights around the apartment. She was watching Kara as she prattled on about what her plans were for Christmas Day. She had moved on from brunch to opening presents and what order she thought people should open them in – new family members first, she had said, giving Lena a quick tickle at the waist – and was now onto what they should do afterwards. With the group of them, Lena had suggested a bit of a games competition, knowing that her present to Maggie and Alex was a board game.

And so now Kara was listing board games they could play, writing them on a notepad, and what teams everyone should be on. “We could do gays versus straights again I guess, but there’d be four of us against three of them,” Kara pointed out, shaking her head at her division of ‘us’ and ‘them’. “Especially considering how flustered Winn got around Clark… so everyone’s a little bit gay, it seems.” She looked up at Lena, placing down her notepad and pen on the coffee table. “Except you three girls are _a lot_ gay, and I’m not a little bit gay. I’m _a lot_ bi.”

Lena smiled over at Kara, proud of how proud _she_ was with herself. She imagined that there would’ve been a similar level of pride in how the blonde spoke when she came out as Supergirl to the world.

“Or we could do Danvers sisters against boys against… others?” Another look up to Lena. “But you aren’t others… what could you and Maggie be?”

“The Danvers Sister’s love interests?” Kara could feel her skin go hot and she bit her lips promptly to stop a huge grin from spreading across her face. The way Lena continued staring at her, an equally cheeky grin on her lips, was almost too much for Kara, so she looked away, back to her notepad. She picked up the pen and pretended to be writing something but it was just scribbles, and Lena could see that.

“Um… ok… what… um…” Kara was making no sense whatsoever, and it was entertaining Lena more and more. Kara was still trying to make sentences, but suddenly Lena could feel her smile drop as her train of thought was no longer _enjoying_ Kara, but _loving_ Kara. She placed down her glass and stood up, unsupported by the bench. Kara had stopped babbling, working her words down to a mumble before trailing off completely, but was still staring at the scribbles on her page.

“Kara,” Lena said. The blonde looked up, her cheeks still flushed and her pink lips slightly agape. Her eyes were filled with anticipation and desire and that’s when Lena took the leap. “Can I kiss you?” The words came out all too fast and Lena was unsure if Kara could understand them at all, but then the blonde sighed and the corner of her mouth twitched up into a small smile.

Kara had sighed, not just because Lena had put her out of her rambling misery, but because the brunette had been at Kara’s for almost two hours and had _finally_ asked. There had been plenty of opportunities for Lena to make a move, Kara thought, and it was getting her frustrated that the brunette just… _wasn’t!_ She would’ve made a move herself, but she’d never kissed a girl, so she was nervous. She figured that it couldn’t be that much different from kissing a guy, but maybe it was and she didn’t want to make a mess of it when she really liked this girl.

She dropped her notepad and pen, pivoting on the couch to face Lena. She closed her eyes and took in a breath. It felt so light and cool, as opposed to all those other times when she and Lena had been close. This time she didn’t feel overwhelmingly nervous, though, and perhaps that was the difference. This time it felt right. She opened her mouth to answer, and was suddenly so on the edge of her metaphorical seat that she felt as if she’d been thirsty in a desert for days and Lena was an oasis in the distance. “Yes, please,” she said breathily, her lips dry.

As soon as Lena heard Kara’s answer, she moved. She walked swiftly and came over to Kara, crawling over her legs and up to face. She licked her lips, seeing Kara do the same, and then she pressed her lips firmly against the blonde’s.

Kara slowly leaned back into the pillows and armrest, letting Lena take control. She had thought she’d know nothing of what she should do, but then her hands were on Lena’s waist, digging her fingertips into soft flesh underneath. She spread her legs, letting her left fall off the couch, and Lena quickly pressed her body to Kara’s.

Lena slipped one arm under Kara’s neck as she lowered herself down, and brought the other to Kara’s face. She pulled back from the kiss slowly, needing to look at her. Her fingers caressed flushed skin and moist lips, before moving down to the blonde’s neck. She ran her hand down Kara’s neck, gently wrapping her fingers around it, feeling the pulse beneath, then continued down to Kara’s rising chest. She could feel the blonde’s warm breath on her lips, and leant back in to kiss her again.

Kara could feel a small shudder run through her, starting where Lena’s hand was and going all the way to her toes like electricity. She could feel the brunette’s lips open against hers and tilted her head slightly before leaning up into the kiss, intensifying it. She ran her hands down to the bottom of Lena’s shirt, and decided to keep going, grabbing at the brunette’s ass. She raked her nails back up over the soft cotton, then under the hemline of her shirt, lifting it up to expose her skin.

She lay her palms out flat against Lena’s skin, gently caressing her. She felt Lena’s skin twitch as it tickled, and the brunette arched her back, before bringing her hips back down to slowly grind against Kara. The blonde let out a moan at the feeling, her thigh muscles tightening around Lena’s hips for a second, before releasing as she felt Lena’s hand run down and along the side of her breast.

Lena smiled into the kiss, feeling Kara respond to her touch. She ran her hand down below Kara’s breast, then back up and over, grabbing it fully in her hand to massage. She was glad that Kara now felt comfortable enough around her to not wear a bra all the time, for that made this so much more enjoyable for the both of them. She could feel Kara’s nipple grow harder, and her fingers dig deeper into her back, pulling them closer together.

Her left arm under Kara’s neck cradled the blonde’s head, but also allowed Lena to prop herself up in between kisses to look down at Kara and how flustered she was getting. It was making her equally as flustered, but she wouldn’t let that get in the way of making Kara feel good. Feeling the blonde’s chest rise and fall faster than before, she leant back in to kiss her, but planted them on Kara’s cheeks and jawline instead. She slowly pulled her arm out from underneath the blonde’s head and pushed herself up, so that she could start to move down her body.

She ground her hips one last time into Kara, a little harder, and kissed her neck, biting a little at her pulse point. She moved her right hand that was holding her up at Kara’s side to her waist and gently started tugging the blonde’s shirt up. Kara arched her back in response, making it easier to raise her shirt. Lena’s lips dragged teasingly over Kara’s chest, kissing every now and then before she reached the neckline of her shirt. She moved herself down again so that she was propped up on her elbows, and tucked her head down to kiss just below Kara’s ribs.

Kara’s eyes had long fluttered closed and she was now just enjoying the feeling of Lena loving her body. She moved her arms out from around Lena to raise above her head as she pulled her shirt off. Her hair fell across her face after he she removed her shirt and tossed it aside. She quickly pushed her messy blonde waves off her face and looked down at Lena pressing soft kiss up her sternum, with her hands holding onto the side Kara’s chest. The brunette’s own loose bun was slowly falling in her face, and so Kara slowly tucked the strands behind Lena’s ears. Lena looked up and smiled sweetly, then dropped her head again, wrapping her lips around one of Kara’s nipples, eliciting a surprised and pleasured gasp from the blonde.

Kara could feel her eyes roll back into her head, and her body instinctively arched into Lena, resulting in the brunette nipping with her teeth at Kara’s sensitive skin. Lena sucked and bit at Kara’s nipple, feeling the blonde’s breath grow more and more jagged. Lena pushed herself back up to hover over Kara’s face and kiss her again gently, not wanting to wear her out. “Okay?” she asked softly.

Kara nodded her head gently and opened her eyes to look at Lena. There was a cheeky smirk on her lips, and she didn’t know where the gumption came from, but she leant up and kissed the brunette, taking control. She didn’t flip them over, partly because she didn’t know quite how to and partly because she didn’t want to fall off the couch, and so she reached one hand up to Lena’s hair and held her there. With her other, she raked her nails up Lena’s stomach under her shirt. She grabbed a fistful of it and pulled it up towards the brunette’s chin.

Lena got the picture and pushed herself up onto her knees to take it off. It wasn’t even over her head yet when she felt Kara’s hands at the waistband of her pants tugging them down a little. She threw her shirt to the floor, then her bra, and leaned back over Kara, feeling her nipples graze against the blonde’s warm skin. Soon, Kara’s hand was back in her hair, scratching at the base of her hairline and pulling her deeper into their kiss. But then Kara’s hand was snaking down her abdomen and slipping into her shorts. She pulled back and gasped at the sensation, causing Kara to smile devilishly.

Now, Lena’s heart rate was racing, and she found herself rolling her hips into Kara’s hand. She could feel how wet she was by how easily Kara’s fingers were sliding through her lips and over her clit. She was so turned on and close to cumming that she thought she might explode. Kara’s hand released her hair and ghosted down to the side of Lena’s neck, where she used her thumb to stroke the brunette’s cheek as she pulled her in for another kiss.

Her fingers were moving so fast, and their kissing was so slow and tender that it wasn’t long before Kara could feel Lena reach her climax and her body came down on top of her. Lena slowly ground her hips into Kara’s hand a few more times, the friction greater than before due to Kara’s own hips creating pressure as well. And then they were still. Their breathing was heavy and their bodies were sweaty. Lena’s head was resting in the nook of Kara’s neck and her hands were lazily gripping onto the blonde’s shoulders.

Kara slowly pulled her hand out of Lena’s pants, dragging her fingertips around to her back, and began drawing gentle circles on her lover’s skin until she fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 25 th_

When Lena opened her eyes again, she and Kara were tucked up in bed facing each other. She figured that Kara must’ve carried her to bed because she didn’t remember the walk, and blushed at the thought of it. Kara was breathing small and shallow, and there were a few sleepy strands of hair across her cheek. Lena reached up and slowly tucked them behind her ear, feeling the blonde shift her head into her touch. She brought her hand down and rested it on the pillow below the blonde’s chin and closed her eyes again.

~ ~ ~ ~

Lena moved her head up against the pillow, and squinted her eyes when the sun peaked over the covers. She stretched her arm out across the bed under soft sheets, expecting to feel Kara next to her, but when she wasn’t, her eyes shot open. She looked around the room as much as she could see from her position, then sat up more to have a better look. There was no Kara, but then she heard the blonde clear her throat from the living room.

From the Christmas tree, to be exact.

Lena slipped out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she walked towards Kara who was sitting at the base of the tree with ribbon wrapped around her messily and a stick-on bow stuck to the top of her head. Her eyes were free of sleep now, but Lena rubbed them again feeling a few happy tears appear. “Kara,” she said with a small laugh. Her heart was so full of love that she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have found this nerd.

“Unwrap me!” Kara exclaimed, causing Lena to pause in her tracks.

“Like…” she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Just the ribbon,” Kara backtracked. “Alex and Maggie will be over shortly.” Lena chuckled to herself as she stepped forward and knelt down in front of Kara. She pulled her hair, which was still in a very messy bun, to the side and reached forward to take the bow of Kara’s head. The blonde winced as some of her stuck to it, which only made Lena laugh more.

“You idiot,” she laughed. When all the ribbon was off Kara, Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara on the nose. “I love my present.”

“And your present loves you,” Kara smiled back, feeling her heart glow in her chest. She really did love Lena and was so glad that her dorkiness made the gorgeous brunette happy.

~ ~ ~ ~

Maggie and Lena were sitting on the couch laughing about something while Eliza was in the kitchen with Kara and Alex. The two sisters looked at each other after staring at their girls on the couch, and smiled at each other. “You two make good girlfriends,” Eliza quipped as she moved off to chat with Winn about something technical. Kara blushed and Alex smiled just that little bit wider.

“So… it’s um… the weather’s good,” Kara said, causing Alex to swat at her with the tea towel.

“You can gush about Lena if you want,” she whispered at a giggling Kara.

“Okay,” Kara accepted, leaning up on the counter so that she could jump on her feet happily. She paused to simply say, “we kissed,” before getting back to her happy jumps.

“Yay,” Alex quietly cheered, laughing at Kara’s complete and utter joy. “Look at us,” she started. Kara stopped her dance, getting a little exhausted, and focussed back on making the punch that she and Alex were meant to be preparing. “Saving the world and getting the girls.” Kara smiled just as dorkily as she’d been smiling all day, and Alex could only shake her head and laugh. She knew what it was like to be blissfully happy, but at least, she thought, she handled it a lot more coolly.

~ ~ ~ ~

Brunch went as usual; bon-bons were popped and laughter was had, Lena was playing footsie with Kara under the table and Alex had kicked her, seeing the two of them getting giggly, but then Kara had kicked Alex back five minutes later when she could see through the table that she and Maggie were doing the same. Winn and Lena had gotten into an intense conversation about some chemical compound, and Alex had joined in from across the table, causing Maggie and Kara to look at each other in confusion at how oddly brainy their girlfriends were.

 _Girlfriend…_ Kara had thought. All day, she had noticed that she’d been calling Lena her girlfriend in her head and wasn’t even sure if that’s what they were… at least... _Not yet,_ she decided. She wouldn’t worry about this now or at all while other people were here. She’d talk to her about it later.

~ ~ ~ ~

Winn had just opened his present from James – some new video game for the two of them to play – and now they were down to the last present: Lena’s present to Alex and Maggie. Kara slid herself over closer to Lena, and the brunette wrapped her arm around the blonde instinctively and pulled her in.

Such outward affection towards someone was quite uncommon for Lena, and so she felt a little nervous to be doing it. She was especially nervous of James’ opinion of her blossoming relationship with Kara because of his friendship with Clark and subsequent history with Lex. Once Kara was tucked under her arm, she could sense James’ eyes on them, and she dared to look up. She saw that he was smiling and it seemed genuine, so she smiled back and felt more at ease.

She felt a little underdressed compared to everyone else in the room who had dressed nicely and put make-up on, and she was sitting in some ripped jeans with her messy un-brushed hair still over her shoulder. It was no longer attempting to stay in a bun, but she’d only quickly pulled it out when she was getting ready once Alex and Maggie had arrived. She had her fingers entwined with Kara’s in her lap and so she didn’t really care that her hair was messy. Kara thought she was beautiful, and the blonde told her so with a gentle kiss on the cheek when Maggie started unwrapping the present.

“It’s a game!” Alex exclaimed, raising her arms above her head excitedly. “Oooo, I feel a competition coming on.” Lena smiled at Kara, the two of them expecting that that would be Alex’s reaction. Maggie’s was a lot more subdued, but everyone could still see her competitive smile come through. Eliza instructed the group of them to go to the lounge room to play the game, as it was for teams, while she cleaned up the wrapping paper and ribbon.

~ ~ ~ ~

The games competition, too, went as usual, with Maggie and Alex being overly competitive. James’ competitive nature came out as well, which seemed to scare Winn at times. Kara and Lena got a little bit competitive but agreed that it’d be more fun to sabotage Alex’s attempts to win or get some sneaky extra points. Lena accepted that perhaps she had a small evil streak, because seeing Alex get frustrated with them was _so_ satisfying.

As the wind began to pick up outside, and the cool air seeped in through the cracks in the windows, Kara grabbed hers and Lena’s presents from Maggie; two equally as dorky Christmas sweaters. She helped Lena with hers first, pulling the brunette’s wild hair out of the neckline, then pulled her own over her head. The dorkiness only lasted a few moments long enough for cute selfies before sleeves were pushed up and it was back to the games competition.

~ ~ ~ ~

When the sun began to set, James got up ready to leave, and offered to drive Eliza back to her hotel so that Alex and Maggie could go straight home and get their gay on. Thankfully, Eliza hadn’t heard James’ offer in quite such vivid detail, and so they were off with Winn getting a lift as well. Alex and Kara had a long hug, swaying from side to side. Lena was quite happy to just watch and wave Alex and Maggie off as they left, but Maggie pulled Lena in for a hug, surprising her. They shared a smile, one of friendship, before Alex hugged Lena as well and they left.

Kara turned around from closing the door and saw a Lena smile that she’d never quite seen before. It was less a smile spreading across her lips, but more a smile in her eyes; bright green sparkling and glistening from happy tears, and little wrinkles at the corners as she looked at the floor. “You’re beautiful,” Kara hushed, the apartment now quiet and empty. This made Lena smile more, with her lips and her eyes. Her whole body seemed to smile, in fact, with her arms coming around to hug herself at the waist as she quickly stood on her tip-toes for a second. “Be my girlfriend?”

Lena looked up and smiled, her tongue cheekily sticking out between her teeth. “Yeah,” she answered, walking over to Kara. She slipped hair arms around the blonde’s neck and kissed her softly, before pulling back and beckoning Kara to follow her in the way she slowly dragged her fingertips down Kara’s jawline.

Kara followed, almost in a trance, mesmerised by the way Lena slowly undid her jeans as she walked, dropped them, stepped out of them, and kept walking. Neat-freak Kara was tempted to pick them up and fold them, but then Lena picked up the tail of her long sweater and revealed some very cheeky panties. _Neatness can wait_ , Kara thought, quickening her pace to catch up to the brunette.

Lena sat on the edge of Kara’s bed, pulling the blonde by the hem of her sweater to come and straddle her thighs, and so Kara did. Lena placed her hands on Kara’s knees and gripped her jeans under her fingers. Then Kara was standing up quickly and was fiddling with her own jeans to get them off. Lena chuckled softly and reached out to help, but then Kara got it. She dropped her jeans, standing on the pants legs to get her feet out, before pushing at Lena’s shoulders to get the brunette to back up, and she obliged.

Kara waited for Lena to be sitting back far enough on the bed before she spread the brunette’s legs and crawled in between them, then wrapped her own legs around Lena’s waist. “Okay?” she asked Lena. Lena nodded. “Kiss me.”

~ ~ ~ ~

With her breathing growing so heavy her throat was hot, Lena continued resting her forehead against Kara’s but took a break from kissing to take some cool air in.

Kara’s hands rested loosely at the nape of her neck, her fingertips scratching at the base of her dark hairline. It seemed to be a growing habit of hers; one that both women greatly enjoyed.

Lena could feel the sweat sticking to her skin, and her skin sticking to Kara’s. She ran her own fingertips along Kara’s thighs, from her knees to her hips, then around her bare bottom and back again.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, her own breath jagged and hot. Lena hummed against her lips for the blonde to continue. Kara said nothing, having nothing to say. “I just wanted to say your name.” Lena opened her eyes and in the pink glow of the twinkle lights lining the windows, she saw Kara’s lips curve into a bright smile.

“Nerd,” Lena hushed, her hands now making their way gently up Kara’s waist. She could feel Kara shift to kiss her, taking in a deep breath through her nose at the same time. It was a sweet lingering kiss, perhaps a showing of the long overdue sleepiness setting in.

“Can we lie down for a bit,” Kara asked, leaning back and preparing to untangle themselves.

“Mmhm.” Kara used her arms to shift herself backwards and lie down across the bed, before Lena crawled out from between the blonde’s toned legs and lay beside her. She lay on her side facing Kara, noticing that despite the wind that was picking up outside, it was still very much on the warm side inside Kara’s apartment.

Kara lay on her back with her arms above her head, elbows bent and her forearms dangling over the edge. She took in another deep breath, and rolled her head to the side to look at Lena over her bicep. The brunette’s head was rested down, using her bent arm as a pillow. She was looking down at her fingers that were picking at a loose thread in Kara’s sheets. “Are you nervous?” Lena looked up, her focus on the loose thread broken.

Lena let a small smile play along her lips as she wriggled closer to Kara and propped herself up with her elbow. With her other hand, she simply placed it flat on Kara’s stomach, just below the rise of her breasts. “Yes, I am.” Kara looked Lena in the eyes, seeing that there was worry in them. “Because I’ve never been in love with someone.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments more before Kara brought one of her hands back up and gently led Lena’s flattened hand down her body. She let go of Lena’s hand, hoping she would continue the rest of the way unguided, but the brunette stopped and waited for Kara to be sure. The blonde took one last breath in, biting her bottom lip, and nodded gently for Lena.

Lena’s hand slipped smoothly between Kara’s thighs and were met with silky warmth. “Oh, Kara…” she breathed out, moving her arm out from underneath her head and bringing it towards her chest.

At the same time, Kara brought her other arm back up and stretched it out at her side so that Lena could rest her head on it. “You’re so wet,” Lena whispered, and to that, the blonde leaned in and brushed noses with Lena, who’s eyes were now closed.

The brunette’s fingers moved slowly in small circles through Kara’s lips and over her clit, gently getting Kara used to the feeling of having a woman’s hand between her legs. “You’ve had sex before, yeah?” Kara asked, feeling like the silence was awkward.

“Yeah,” Lena lightly chuckled. “I’ve had sex.” _Why does she have to talk all the time_ , Lena asked herself. Then she thought about how Kara had asked the question, and her eyebrows knotted together slightly. “Kara,” she began, bringing her fingers to a stop, and moving her hand back up to lie flat on Kara’s stomach. “Are you a virgin?” Kara swallowed thickly and looked back up at the ceiling, before giving a small nod. “Honey, that’s okay. You don’t have to meet milestones by a certain age.” Lena paused and waited for Kara’s response, completely unsure of what the blonde’s emotions were doing right now.

Kara slowly tuned her head back to face Lena, and smiled a sweet, tiny smile.

“You don’t have to be sixteen and have gotten your first kiss. You don’t have to be twenty and having sex regularly. And you don’t have to be twenty-five and dating the person you want to spend the rest of your life with.” Somewhere in the midst of Lena’s reassurance speech, Kara had bent her outstretched arm and began playing with the brunette’s long locks. “You just have to be you, and be ready when you want to be, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Kara wound a strand of Lena’s hair around her finger and smiled warmly at the brunette before letting out a breath of air in laughter. “This isn’t very sexy.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Lena pointed out, gently caressing Kara’s tummy, then slowly slipping her hand back between the blonde’s thighs. “It doesn’t have to be steamy and fast like they show in the movies. It can be tender… and slow… and it can still build and be as enjoyable as if were like in the movies.”

“Okay…” Kara smiled, biting her bottom lip again cheekily. “It can be a bit faster though.” And with that, Lena leaned in and kissed Kara once more, quickening her pace over Kara’s clit. Kara closed her eyes, continuing to play with Lena’s hair. She could feel Lena move to nuzzle into her neck and gently kiss her.

Lena slowly slipped a finger inside of Kara, and enjoyed the deep moan that came from the blonde, feeling it reverberate in her neck. She didn’t want to do anything more than that for Kara’s first time, wanting it to be entirely pleasurable. She curled her finger, and sucked on Kara’s neck, feeling the blonde let go of her hair and her arm flop back down to the bed. She used this opportunity to shift herself down Kara’s body a touch more so that she could kiss the other woman’s breasts.

She didn’t stay there for long though, the desire to know what Kara tasted like filling her brain. She planted soft kisses down the blonde’s body, and spread her legs so that she could crawl in between them. She moved off the bed so that she wouldn’t have to bend her neck uncomfortably and pressed a gentle kiss to Kara’s inner thigh. The blonde’s muscles twitched underneath the touch, and so Lena brought her other hand up to lovingly massage instead. Her eyes flicked back up to Kara’s face, relaxed and happy, before she slowly brought herself close the blonde’s centre.

Lena slowly curled her finger more deliberately this time as she pressed her lips to Kara’s clit. She could hear Kara gasp, and smiled a little before opening her lips to suck at the blonde’s clit. She made each new sensation last before blending them all together and quickening her pace. When she could hear Kara’s breathing growing heavy and her back started to arch, Lena slowed her pace and moved her kisses back to Kara’s inner thighs. The blonde groaned in protest, but Lena only smiled, wanting to make this moment last forever.

Kara opened her eyes, feeling Lena make her way back up onto the bed. She watched as the brunette hooked her hands behind Kara’s knees and brought them up; changed her hand positions, sliding them around to push the blonde’s thighs to her chest, her legs still apart. Next Kara saw Lena bring her pelvis down to her own, biting her bottom lip at how she could hear how wet she was against Lena. The brunette started grinding her hips, lowering her upper body down to Kara’s. She hovered just a bit, tickling the soft flesh of Kara’s breasts with her own hardened nipples.

Kara brought her hands up to cover her face, stifling a soft giggle. She could feel her body grow hot and aroused, but also quiver and get ticklish. It was such a contradiction of sensations, and it was slightly overwhelming. She felt soft and giggly, raw and craving at the same time, and felt that that was exactly what she wanted with Lena. She wanted to feel like she was with a friend, but also with a lover. She uncovered her face, wanting so see what Lena’s own face was feeling, and was met with the brunette smiling devilishly down at her, biting her lip. Kara smiled back, and then Lena was kissing her and her body was about to explode.

She could feel her climax getting close, and quickly slid her hands up into Lena’s hair, turning the brunette’s head so that she could whisper in her ear. “Faster,” she whispered, before taking Lena’s earlobe in between her teeth and pulling slightly. She pressed kisses to her neck and felt Lena do the same to her. They were panting and clutching onto each other when Kara came, her muscles flexing and hurting as she tightened her grip and embrace around every inch of Lena’s body. Her arms wrapped tightly around Lena’s neck, and her legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

Lena’s body gave out before Kara’s did, the blonde’s super strength wearing her out. She relaxed her body on top of Kara’s and continued pressing soft kisses to the blonde’s neck. She closed her eyes, felling Kara’s soft touch on her back, drawing lazy circles just like she had done yesterday. Her eyelids were growing heavy, and she took a deep breath waiting for sleep to arrive.

“Kara…”

“Hmm.”

“Nothing,” she said with a smile. “I just wanted to say your name.”

~ ~ ~ ~

_December 26 th_

The warm yellow of the morning sun, and the hazy pink of the twinkle lights created a heavenly atmosphere throughout Kara’s apartment. She felt as if she were dreaming when her eyes slowly opened. The glow of the room reminded her of her home on Krypton. Whenever she had thought of Krypton, she’d instantly be filled with a sense of longing. No matter how much of a home she had here, she had always believed that her old planet still had more; had something that grounded her _there_ instead of on Earth.

But this morning that wasn’t there. Her body felt the same; her breathing was still free and her heartbeat was soft in her chest. Her mind didn’t fill with memories of her life on Krypton; of her family and her room. She could think of them, but it didn’t hurt anymore. And she was happier because of it.

She looked down at the arm across her waist, and across at the woman sharing her pillow, and smiled. Krypton may have been home, may have always held onto a piece of her heart, and it always would, but now she had something on Earth that she would never find anywhere else in the universe.

She had Lena.

~ ~ ~ ~

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, my dudes! Let me know what you thought of it x

**Author's Note:**

> Come message me or talk to me over at tumblr @ lesbiankissesinspace.tumblr.com so we can gush about Supercorp and Sanvers or just anything gay.


End file.
